


Rosa de vidro

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Estava aparentemente tudo bem durante séculos. Os sentimentos superam as barreiras do sangue, mas para algumas pessoas o sangue nobre é como uma rosa de vidro e pode ter sua pureza quebrada por qualquer ser inferior. E aqueles inferiores infiltrados numa família nobre tem que morrer. O sangue dos Kuchikis deve ser puro. Se uma mulher no passado não o sujou, não é agora que uma garota conseguirá. Mas será mesmo que todos concordam com isso?Alguém voltará do passado para matar Rukia, mas seus planos não ocorrem como planejado e alguém é levado embora como consequência disso. E agora, Rukia, como alvo principal e escoltada por Ichigo, outros shinigamis e aliados, rumará pelo Hueco Mundo para pôr um ponto final nessa tola intolerância de séculos.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	1. Choque

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach não me pertence. Pertence a Tite Kubo.

Estava indo à Soul Society. Rukia, agora tenente, com o cabelo mais curto e as luvas da família Kuchiki, lhe deixara um de seus bilhetes codificados há quatro dias prometendo que voltaria em três. Ele jurou que se ela não voltasse ele iria atrás dela e lá estava ele se dirigindo à mansão do capitão do 6º esquadrão. Não precisara de Urahara. Observara várias vezes os shinigamis abrindo e fechando aquele portal. Nunca esquecera da primeira vez que viu, quando Renji o abriu para levarem Rukia embora para executá-la. Se cansou de sempre depender dos outros. Falou as palavras incontáveis vezes durantes dois dias até que finalmente conseguiu abrir o bendito portal. Yamamoto certamente não gostaria daquilo, mas ele não estava nem aí. Prometera enfrentar a Soul Society quantas vezes fossem necessárias por ela.

Eram quatro da manhã e ainda estava escuro. Chegando perto da porta da mansão, ele estranhou. Estava tudo aberto. Ele entrou vagarosamente, com cautela. Adentrou mais um pouco pelo hall, chegando perto da sala de visitas e seu coração disparou. Escutou um grito e um choro desesperado. Reconheceria aquela voz a quilômetros de distância. Correu desesperado. Entrou na grande sala de estar da mansão e seus olhos se arregalaram, horrorizados. O lugar estava parcialmente destruído, o corrimão do lado direito da escada desabara, o impecável assoalho de madeira estava ensanguentado e marcado com profundos arranhões. Alguns buracos nas paredes e no teto. Inúmeros oficiais mortos pelo chão. O mordomo e Renji, este muito ferido, jogados longe. Ichigo não sabia dizer se estavam vivos. Quando sua mente acordou, procurou pelo que mais lhe importava.

Ela estava ajoelhada de frente para aquela tragédia, chorando, chorando muito, abraçava um tecido branco ensanguentado.

\- Rukia!! – Correu até ela e se abaixou ao seu lado.

Tocando os braços dela e olhando seu corpo procurando algum ferimento ou sangue, ficou mais aliviado, aparentemente não estava ferida.

\- Rukia... O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Eu... não sei... – foi o que ela conseguiu falar e voltou a chorar bastante.

Ele mesmo estava chocado com aquilo, seu coração ainda disparado. Se aproximou dela e a abraçou, enquanto tornava a olhar o cenário. Voltou-se para a shinigami novamente, estava tremendo. Afundou o rosto no peito dele enquanto chorava. Ichigo olhou para o manto branco que a tenente segurava com todas as forças e entendeu. Não era só aquele cenário terrível que a chocava, era o manto de Byakuya, manchado de sangue.

\- Calma – sabia que era em vão, mas tentou – primeiro temos que chamar o quarto esquadrão e descobrir o que aconteceu aqui – dizia, afagando os cabelos dela.

Tinha que tirá-la dali, ela precisava se acalmar. Até porque sabia que se alguém chegasse, a tiraria dos braços dele. Não aguentava mais aquilo. Sempre que um dos dois estava sofrendo alguém os separava. Levantou-se, com Rukia em seus braços, ainda segurando o manto branco e pensou na única pessoa ali que poderia acolhê-los naquele momento.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Mas quem pode ser a essa hora? Ainda são quatro e quinze da manhã e nós só levantamos às cinco e meia – Ukitake usava apenas o kimono branco, pois estivera dormindo.

Enquanto se dirigia a porta do esquadrão, passou pelos aposentos de Rukia. A porta estava semi-aberta e não havia ninguém.

\- É verdade... ela me disse que sairia cedo pra ir tomar café com o Byakuya...

Continuou seu caminho até a porta.

\- Calma, estou chegando – disse para o ser desesperado que chamava como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Ele abriu a porta.

\- Ichigo! Rukia-chan! O que aconteceu?!

Rukia estava nos braços de Ichigo, soluçando e chorando, abraçada ao que provavelmente era o manto branco de Byakuya.

\- Ukitake-san, ela pode explicar o que sabe depois que se acalmar. Eu só peço que a deixe descansar aqui e que avise ao quarto esquadrão para comparecer urgente á mansão Kuchiki. Há mortos e feridos lá, incluindo Renji e o Mordono.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Puxou os dois para dentro, fechou a porta e os levou até o quarto onde Rukia estivera dormindo antes de sair.

\- Por favor, me deixe ficar aqui com ela.... Eu nunca lhe faria mal.

\- Eu sei disso Ichigo. Eu sempre digo que além de Byakuya não há ninguém mais indicado para cuidar dela que você.

Ichigo se surpreendeu com o pensamento do capitão e sua afeição por ele cresceu ainda mais.

\- Fiquem aqui. Eu vou averiguar a situação e chamar o quarto esquadrão. Darei notícias quando voltar. Se Rukia ou você precisarem de alguma coisa podem chamar um dos oficiais. Logo estarão acordados.

\- Obrigado Ukitake-san.

Ukitke se vestiu e saiu do esquadrão. Ichigo o observou sair e voltou ao quarto. Deixou Rukia deitada no futon e fechou a porta. Encostou as zampakutous de ambos na parede e sentou-se no chão ao lado dela e ficou a observá-la. Algumas lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos azul-escuros, já cansados. Novamente tocou sua cabeça, afagando os cabelos negros. Alguns minutos depois Rukia fechou os olhos e dormiu, cansada, mesmo tendo acordado há pouco tempo. Ela se encolheu. Não soltava o manto branco. O que teria acontecido com Byakuya? E por que ocorrera aquela guerra na sala de estar da mansão?

Não adiantava. Só saberia quando Rukia, Renji ou o mordomo acordassem. E nem tinha certeza que lembrariam de alguma coisa. Resolveu esquecer aquilo por hora e importar-se somente com uma coisa. O pequeno ser adormecido ao seu lado. Puxou o lençol sobre ela e beijou delicadamente sua testa, voltando-se a sentar ao lado do futon.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando à sala de estar da mansão Kuchiki, Ukitake arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto, aterrorizado com a cena. Correu o mais rápido que podia até o quarto esquadrão, desculpando-se por acordar a capitã tão cedo. Esta acordou sua tenente e mais alguns oficiais, dirigindo-se rapidamente ao local. Todos ficaram pasmos com a visão. Com todo o autocontrole necessário a uma capitã, Unohana andou por entre os feridos e mortos para constatar quais permaneciam vivos.

\- Rápido! Levem o mordomo e o tenente Abarai para a emergência! Ambos estão vivos e necessitado urgentemente de tratamento, principalmente o tenente. Eu chegarei em breve e quero um relatório de cada um. Quanto aos demais... não há mais o que fazer – ela disse, triste.

\- Sim capitã – responderam os oficiais, colocando os dois em macas e levando-os dali.

\- Isane e o resto de vocês, removam os mortos. Vamos analisar os corpos de todos. Talvez nos ajude a descobrir quem fez isso. Eu vou relatar imediatamente a situação ao comandante.

Eles continuaram o trabalho enquanto ela se retirou.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Alguém presenciou o que aconteceu?

\- Não sei ainda capitão. Nós recolhemos os mortos e os dois feridos. O tenente do 6º esquadrão está sendo operado. O mordomo tem ferimentos razoáveis, mas já foi tratado e não corre nenhum risco. A sala onde tudo aconteceu está destruída e o corrimão de um dos lados da escada desabou. A casa está sob vigilância do 2º esquadrão. A capitã Soi Fong já enviou grupos de busca para checar a Sereitei e Rukongai.

\- E quanto aos dois Kuchikis?

\- A tenente Rukia Kuchiki está em choque, descansando no seu esquadrão no momento. Ichigo Kurosaki chegava a Soul Society minutos depois de tudo acontecer e a encontrou aos prantos no lugar. Ele a questionou sobre o acontecido, mas ela não conseguiu falar. Então a levou para o 13º esquadrão, do qual ela havia saído minutos antes. Dormiu lá, mas levantou ainda de madrugada, pois queria ir tomar café com o irmão.

\- Aquele garoto... o que ele veio fazer aqui? E como chegou? Com certeza com ajuda de Kisuke Urahara.

\- Nós ainda não sabemos.

\- Isso fica para segundo plano. Onde está o capitão do 6º esquadrão?

\- Ele desapareceu. Tudo que deixou para trás foi seu manto branco, manchado de sangue. Este, segundo as informações que recebi do capitão do 13º esquadrão, Rukia levou com ela. Quando ela acordar irá ao 4º esquadrão. Segundo Ichigo Kurosaki ela não está ferida, mas eu checarei se ela está bem e vou analisar o manto. Quando ela e os dois sobreviventes acordarem, tentaremos colher mais informações. Por hora é tudo que sabemos.

\- Muito bem. Volte a me informar quando possível.

Retirou-se e voltou ao esquadrão.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia começava a retomar a consciência. Abriu os olhos lentamente e levou algum tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos e aquela dor insuportável voltou ao seu coração. Abraçou novamente o manto branco até que lembrou de Ichigo e o procurou. Olhou para o lado e lá estava ele. Dormindo de bruços ao lado do futon, com o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados. Ela sentou, tirando o lençol de cima de si. Sentiu o corpo doer, como se tivesse dormido de mau jeito. Ficou apenas observando-o. Ser acolhida pela proteção dos braços dele na noite passada fora tão bom... Ele se mexeu, virando para o lado e derrubando acidentalmente, com os pés, as duas zanpakutous apoiadas na parede. Arregalou os olhos, acordando com o susto quando foi atingido e virando-se rápido. Percebendo o que tinha feito, ajeitou novamente as duas espadas e se virou.

\- Rukia...? Como se sente?

Ela não respondeu. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela.

\- Eu sei que não está bem, mas precisamos que fale. Você pode saber de alguma coisa que de repente ajude.

A Kuchiki apenas abraçou mais forte o manto do irmão. Ichigo nunca vira tanta tristeza em seu rosto.

\- Esquece... não precisa falar agora se não quiser. E também não precisar aguentar tudo isso sozinha. Me conte o que está acontecendo. Quando quiser contar, vou estar aqui pra ouvir.

A morena de pele alva suspirou profundamente.

\- Eu dormi aqui depois do trabalho. Avisei ao capitão que acordaria e iria embora ainda de madrugada pra tomar café com o nii-sama. Eu fiz isso. Quando cheguei em casa vi tudo aberto e as luzes acesas. Corri pra dentro e encontrei aquilo que você viu. Você chegou só dois minutos depois de mim.

\- E Byakuya?

\- Eu não sei. Ele sumiu. A reiatsu dele não estava em nenhum lugar da casa ou perto dela. O manto dele estava jogado na entrada quando cheguei. E nem sei se Renji está vivo...

\- Ele está. Foi operado e não corre risco. Ukitake veio aqui e me contou tudo antes de eu dormir. Seu mordomo foi tratado e não corre perigo. Mas os oficiais... estão todos mortos.

Ela se encolheu.

\- Rukia, sei que não quer falar disso agora, mas precisa me dizer... se lembra de mais alguma coisa? Não notou nada? Você se feriu?

\- Não, isso é tudo que sei. Não me feri.

\- Tudo bem... – ele apoiou a testa em uma das mãos e o cotovelo no joelho.

Percebeu a tristeza inundar os olhos dela novamente.

\- Não fique assim. Byakuya já sumiu uma vez e ficou tudo bem depois. Nós vamos encontrá-lo.

Ela não se sentiu melhor com aquilo, embora uma esperança invadisse parte de seu coração, junto com a gratidão pela companhia de Ichigo e o desejo de que ele não a deixasse naquele momento.


	2. Um dia de paz

Rukia estava sentada ao lado de Renji, ainda desacordado e já fora de perigo. Depois de contar a Yamamoto tudo que sabia, ela havia ido com Ichigo até o 4º esquadrão depois de acordarem. Unohana a examinara e ela estava realmente bem. Entregara-lhe o manto de Byakuya para que ela e Isane analisassem. Seu mordomo já estava acordado e bem e no momento era ouvido por Yamamoto e Ukitake. Ichigo estava fora do quarto, esperando Rukia.

\- Kurosaki-san?

Ele se virou para olhar Isane.

\- Rukia está bem, agora está no quarto do tenente Abarai. Ela nos entregou o manto de Byakuya e nós vamos analisá-lo. Pode ajudar.

\- Ok.

\- Sabe... nós achamos que ela ainda estaria transtornada quando chegasse aqui. Mas está até bem calma... Segundo Ukitake-san você fez mesmo um bom trabalho em acalmá-la e cuidar dela durante toda a madrugada. Ela deve confiar muito em você – a tenente sorriu.

Ichigo corou ouvindo aquilo, mas foi salvo de seu embaraço quando alguém chamou a tenente e esta desculpou-se, pedindo licença e dirigindo-se para outro local. Ele a observou se afastar enquanto seu coração batia aceleradamente. Depois de recuperar-se parcialmente daquilo, levantou e se dirigiu ao quarto onde o tenente repousava. Entrou e encontrou Rukia segurando a mão deste, olhando-o daquela maneira triste da noite passada. Sentiu-se enciumado e ficou com raiva daquilo, questionando-se em seguida porque. Preferiu não piorar as coisas naquele momento e tentou ignorar, sentando-se na outra cadeira, ao lado dela. Renji usava apenas o kimono branco, o cabelo longo estava solto.

\- Quando ele vai acordar?

\- Ele foi operado há algumas horas e não sabem ao certo quando ele vai acordar, mas será logo.

Foram interrompidos por Ukitake, que os chamou para o 13º esquadrão.

\- O mordomo já foi ouvido e mandado de volta ao 4º esquadrão até que esteja plenamente recuperado. Segundo o mordomo estava tudo em ordem na madrugada. Ele levantou cedo para começar a organizar o café e alguém estava na sala de estar quando ele desceu as escadas. A porta estava aberta e as luzes ainda apagadas. Ele pediu que o homem se identificasse, mas ele não o fez. O mordomo insistiu, pois não conseguia identificá-lo no escuro. O homem se virou para ele e o atacou, derrubando-o da escada e também derrubando o corrimão. Ele caiu ferido e perdeu os sentidos minutos depois. A última coisa que ele viu foi quando o homem já chegava ao topo das escadas e Byakuya apareceu. Eles começaram a lutar. Em segundos Renji e os oficiais chegaram e ligaram as luzes. E o que aconteceu depois disso, só Renji poderá dizer, quando acordar.

Rukia sentiu o aperto no coração crescer. Nada fora esclarecido. Ninguém sabia o que acontecera com Byakuya.

\- A capitã Unohana disse que ele não acordará até amanhã à tarde. E nada pode ser resolvido sem ele. Você e o mordomo já foram ouvidos e ambos não sabem muito mais do que isso. Sei que é inútil dizer pra você não se preocupar, mas Byakuya sabe se cuidar. Tenho certeza de que logo tudo isso estará esclarecido. Você está de folga hoje. Pode ir ao mundo real com o Ichigo-kun se você quiser. O mundo real é bem melhor do que aqui pra distrair a mente. Tente relaxar um pouco e esquecer tudo isso até amanhã.

\- Mas... e minhas obrigações como tenente...

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Não é porque alcançamos uma patente de maior responsabilidade que perdemos o coração. Vá tranquila, eu cuidarei de tudo.

\- Obrigada, capitão.

\- Sei que você cuidará bem dela – disse a Ichigo, que assentiu.

Foram para Karakura. Chegaram às cinco da tarde. Rukia já com seu novo gigai e Ichigo com seu corpo. Ele a levou para sentar à margem do lago e observar a paisagem em volta. Ao menos ele, julgava aquilo muito relaxante. Alguns minutos depois ele a levou para passear pelo centro da cidade, tomaram sorvete e Ichigo lhe deu um coelhinho de pelúcia. Sentiu-se satisfeito vendo-a sorrir, mas aquela dor ainda nublava seus olhos. Com o cair da noite foram para casa e entraram no quarto de Ichigo pela janela. Rukia insistiu que não era necessário, mas Ichigo a deixou dormir na sua cama e improvisou uma cama no chão para si mesmo. Estava deitado de costas para ela e de frente para o armário, observando o raio de luz da Lua que batia no armário. Eram 3 da manhã. De repente escutou um choro baixinho. Levantou-se e olhou para ela. Ele surpreendeu-se em notar uma mudança pela primeira vez. Vendo-a deitada ali, pareceu finalmente perceber o quanto ela havia crescido nos quase dois anos sem se verem. Levantou-se e sentou na beirada da cama, tocando o ombro dela. Ela tremeu de susto com o toque.

\- Rukia... está tudo bem, sou eu. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu vi tudo de novo... – ela sussurrou derramando mais lágrimas, silenciosas.

Um pesadelo. Ele suspirou. Deitou ao lado dela.

\- Vou ficar aqui... não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – afagava os cabelos dela.

Ela sentiu-se embaraçada pela proximidade dele e sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas controlou-se. Ele estava apenas tentando acalmá-la e duvidava que fosse dormir de novo se não fosse aquele afago suave em sua cabeça. Minutos depois ela dormiu, a respiração calma novamente, não chorava mais. Ichigo aproximou-se um pouco mais e a abraçou por trás, sentindo a pelúcia do coelhinho, seguro nas mãos dela. Sentiu-a relaxar. Provavelmente estava num misto entre o sonho e a realidade. Ela estava de fato dormindo. Ele tinha certeza que teria levado uma surra se ela estivesse acordada. Provavelmente aquilo aconteceria pela manhã, mas ele não se importava. Depois de mais um longo tempo tentando pensar em respostas para tudo aquilo, também dormiu.


	3. Esclarecimento

Rukia começava a recobrar a consciência. Estava se sentindo tão confortável e protegida. Estava tão quentinho e acolhedor. Não queria levantar ainda. Encolheu-se, aconchegando-se melhor ao corpo atrás de si. Virou-se de frente para ele e foi abraçada com mais força. Inspirou profundamente. Após alguns minutos acordou por completo e se deu conta da situação. Abrindo os olhos, pode ver o rosto calmo de Ichigo dormindo. Por um segundo pensou em não acordá-lo, seria uma crueldade. Ele estava tão em paz e sendo tão prestativo nas últimas horas. Mas ela tinha que revidar. Soltou-se dos braços dele e o chutou fazendo-o cair no chão.

\- AAAAIIIII!!!!!! – Ele gritou com a pancada.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSADO?! SE APROVEITOU DA SITUAÇÃO! QUANDO NII-SAMA VOLTAR VOU CONTAR PRA ELE!

\- SUA ANÃ INGRATA!! POR ACASO ESTÁ LOUCA???!!!! EU FAÇO TUDO ISSO POR VOCÊ E É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE??!!

\- ENTÃO ESTAVA ME AJUDANDO POR INTERESSE???!!!

A briga durou mais alguns instantes. Rukia, como era de se esperar, venceu, e Ichigo, derrotado, desculpou-se. O celular de Ichigo tocou.

\- Urahara está nos chamando. Foi comunicado da situação e quer conversar sobre isso.

Em alguns minutos estavam na casa de Urahara tomando o chá.

\- A questão é que apesar de ainda sabermos muito pouco sobre o que aconteceu, é provável que algum nativo de Hueco Mundo ou alguém que vive ou se refugia lá esteja envolvido nisso. E se precisarem entrar sabem que podem contar comigo para auxílio técnico.

Após beber mais alguns goles do chá, ele voltou-se para Rukia.

\- Kuchiki-san... por acaso não sabe de alguém que tenha algo contra seu irmão, você, a família ou o esquadrão?

\- Não. Eu não sei sobre nii-sama ter qualquer inimigo nem o esquadrão.

\- Seja o que for, descobriremos quando o Abarai-kun acordar.

Ele voltou a beber o chá e ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Escutaram barulhos. Alguém entrava. Mais de uma pessoa, uma delas veio correndo e sentou ao lado de Rukia, que assustou-se com a aparição repentina. Era Orihime.

\- Kuchiki-san! Fiquei tão preocupada quando soube do que aconteceu! Não se machucou?!

\- N-não. Eu só... estou preocupada – ela desviou o olhar triste dos olhos cinza da amiga.

\- O seu irmão vai aparecer. Ele é muito forte pra deixar que algo ruim aconteça tão facilmente – Chad falou.

\- Pode contar com nosso apoio, Kuchiki-san – Uryuu garantiu.

Ela os olhou surpresa por um instante e sorriu.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Kuchiki-san. Você tem amigos leais e verdadeiros ao seu lado. E o Kurosaki-san está sempre com você, tenho certeza que juntamente com os outros eles poderá afastar essas nuvenzinhas negras do seu coração – estava mais que óbvio para todos ali que o loiro escondia um enorme sorriso por trás do leque.

Ichigo e Rukia chegaram a corar com aquela indireta. E ambos puderam jurar escutar Urahara rindo por dois segundos, antes de voltar a ficar sério.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As horas passaram e Ichigo e Rukia foram contatados no mundo real. Renji acordara. Estava fora de perigo e realmente bem. O casal de shinigamis aguarda a chegada de Ukitake no 13º esquadrão. Ele traria Renji assim que esse terminasse seu depoimento para Yamamoto.

\- Bom dia - Ukitake saldou-os sorridente, com Renji logo atrás.

O cabelo longo novamente preso pela bandana. Ele sorriu para os dois e acenou. Ambos responderam a saudação de Ukitake e também acenaram para o tenente.

\- Eu vou deixar Abarai-kun com vocês. Acho que querem e devem saber do que ele sabe.

O capitão se retirou, deixando os três a sós. Renji sentou.

\- Quanto tempo Ichigo... – disse sorrindo – Rukia, eu soube do que aconteceu depois que desmaiei. Você está ferida? Esse cabeça de vento não te fez nenhum mal?

Uma veia de raiva surgiu na testa de Ichigo e este apertou o punho.

\- Não. Ele foi muito prestativo. E eu estou bem.

Após algum tempo eles ouviam o relato de Renji.

\- Devia ser três e meia da manhã quando um oficial entrou aos gritos no esquadrão dizendo que estava acontecendo uma luta terrível na casa do capitão e que a sala de entrada estava parcialmente destruída. Ele estava voltando de uma missão e passou pela casa do capitão quando viu. Imediatamente eu, ele e mais sete oficiais corremos em socorro. Quando nós entramos encontramos o mordomo no chão, ainda consciente, tudo destruído e o capitão estava lutando com um homem bem mais velho que ele.

\- Conhece? – Rukia questionou.

\- Não, mas ele se parecia muito com o capitão e as reiatsus de ambos eram extremamente semelhantes. Quando entramos e começamos a intervir na luta, ele matou todos os oficiais, um a um, estupidamente rápido. O capitão me mandou ter certeza de que você não estava dentro da casa. Depois de vasculhar cada cômodo e não sentir sua reiatsu, eu voltei à luta. O capitão seria atingido em segundos, mortalmente e me atirei na frente dele. A zampakutou do invasor me atravessou e fui atirado no chão. Eles continuaram lutando. O manto branco do capitão já estava repleto de sangue. A última coisa da qual me lembro foi quando eles começaram a conversar, ainda lutando. Se dirigiram à porta e o capitão olhou pra mim. Ele disse pra ninguém ir atrás dele e que se assim fosse feito nenhum outro mal ocorreria à família Kuchiki e todos aqueles que tem alguma relação com ela. Ouvi o homem desconhecido falar alguma coisa sobre Las Noches e depois foi embora com o capitão, que deixou o manto no chão. A última coisa que ele disse antes de ir embora foi: “Diga a Rukia para não se preocupar comigo. Sei que cuidarão bem dela.” Depois que os dois saíram, eu apaguei.

Ela estava chocada de novo. Seu irmão estava vivo. Vivo, mas onde? Por que a luta? Por que aquelas palavras? Quem poderia querer algum mal à sua família?

\- O que o velho disse à respeito disso? – Ichigo perguntou.

\- Ele mandou aguardar até segunda ordem. Disse que o segundo esquadrão vasculhou todos os cantos que podia, mas não encontrou nada na sua casa, no esquadrão seis, em Rukongai ou na Sereitei. Ele disse também que naquela noite o décimo segundo esquadrão detectou que um portal para Hueco Mundo foi aberto e a reiatsu de quem o abriu foi rastreada e encontrada nos registros mais antigos da Sereitei, quando o capitão ainda era criança. O capitão Mayuri está analisando a situação e a capitã Unohana está analisando os ferimentos nos corpos dos oficiais mortos. Assim que eles terminarem e comunicarem seus resultados o capitão comandante tomará uma decisão a respeito do que fazer. Ele também quer saber Ichigo... como chegou aqui naquela noite.

\- Esse velho não vai mesmo com a minha cara não é?

\- Não. Como nós já falamos, ele pode até não gostar muito de você, mas reconhece que toda a Soul Society tem uma dívida impagável com você e agora você foi aceito e é um de nós. Ele só quer saber como chegou mesmo.

\- Hum... – olhou para Rukia, o olhar dela estava distante – Rukia, isso não é bom? Byakuya está vivo. Bem que nós te dissemos – ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos que reservava somente para ela.

\- Não precisa carregar tudo sozinha. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir pra colocar um pouco nos nossos ombros? Você é uma tenente agora, precisa ser forte. O capitão ficaria preocupado se a visse assim.

Tudo que ela vivera desde Rukongai passou pela sua cabeça. Quando reencontrara Renji na Sereitei após a academia shinigami, quando viu Ichigo à sua frente com um sorriso matador e quando este a segurou com um braço em cima do Houkyoku jurando que ficaria tudo bem. Ela riu e uma expressão doce tomou seu rosto.

\- Obrigada... – ela sussurrou para ambos quando uma lágrima deixou seus olhos azuis.

Shinigami Zukkan:

Byakuya: - Me recuso a continuar!

Rukia: - M-mas... nii-sama...

Byakuya: - Rukia, você mesma viu! A nossa honra ser destruída vergonhosamente quando a autora dessa fanfic ousou destruir a nossa sala de entrada, enchê-la de arranhões, manchá-la com sangue e derrubar o corrimão da escada.

Kaoru: >__< (se esconde atrás de Ashido com medo)

Rukia: - Mas... nii-sama, faz parte do roteiro! O__O

Ichigo: - É isso mesmo. E é só uma sala. Agradeça por ela deixar você vivo. ¬¬

Oficial (o que avisou sobre a luta): - Me desculpe intervir taijou, mas ele tem razão. Eu morri! Ç.Ç

Byakuya: - Se quiser minha participação novamente, conserte minha sala! ù_u E não se atreva a fazer mal à Rukia.

Rukia: *corada*

Kaoru: - Tá bom! Ç_Ç E eu nunca faria mal à Rukia-chan! Ç.Ç E se algo acontecer, sei que ela é forte o suficiente pra se defender. u.u E tem o Ichigo pra tomar conta dela. u.u

Ichigo e Rukia: *corados*

Byakuya: O QUE????!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Kaoru: “O_____O” *sobe nas costas de Ashido* Corre Ashi, corre!!!! >___


	4. Missão

Horas mais tarde estavam na sala de Yamamoto.

\- Na reiatsu e arranhões contidos nos corpos analisados pela capitã do 4º esquadrão foi encontrado um padrão. Não sabemos porque fez isso, mas temos suspeitas de quem tenha sido – ele passou a palavra a Unohana.

\- É inegável que a reiatsu pertence a alguém da família Kuchiki. Como os membros da família tem reiatsus parecidas foi necessária uma análise cautelosa para se descobrir a quem pertence. E o seu dono estão nos registros mais antigos da Soul Society, quando o capitão do 6º esquadrão ainda era uma pequena criança que começava seu treinamento para ser shinigami. Antes mesmo de Ginrei-sama, este ainda era jovem na época.

\- Então quem levou o nii-sama foi...?

\- Provavelmente alguém que viveu antes dele, o avô de Byakuya.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- A princípio pensamos num quadro de traição, mas depois do relato do tenente Abarai descartamos a possibilidade. Analisando bem tudo que ouvimos chegamos à conclusão de que o capitão foi levado sob ameaça de algum mal à família, especialmente a você – ela disse, se dirigindo à Rukia.

Novamente todos ficaram pasmos.

\- Mas... a Rukia...? Como alguém que viveu quando Rukia nem estava aqui ainda pode ter algo contra ela? – Ichigo questionou.

\- Isso é verdade, mas ele viveu suficiente para o casamento de Hisana e Byakuya e nunca aceitou isso muito bem. Sua aspiração era manter o sangue Kuchiki eternamente puro. Rukia era um bebê. Hisana era uma mulher de Rukongai casada com um nobre da família Kuchiki. O avô de Byakuya se chamava Junko Kuchiki. Mas como pode ainda estar vivo, não sabemos. Provavelmente uma nova ocorrência envolvendo a espécie de hollows que sequestrou Rukia alguns anos atrás e roubou todas as nossas memórias.

Rukia sentiu uma pontada no peito ao lembrar daquilo, mas procurou não se alterar.

\- Como isso é possível? - Ela questionou.

\- Ele era capitão na época. Mas pouco antes de se aposentar, morreu ao ser atacado por um hollow Vasto Lord com características muito semelhantes ao hollow que a sequestrou. Foi muita sorte ter sido detido. O capitão conseguiu enfraquecê-lo antes de morrer. Mas tudo que conseguimos fazer foi mandá-lo embora, jamais conseguimos matá-lo.

\- Mas se isso já aconteceu antes como é que permitiram que acontecesse de novo com Rukia?! – Ichigo quase se alterou, mas calou-se quando avançava e sentiu a mão dela tocar seu peito, detendo-o.

\- Entendo sua revolta, mas na época em que o capitão foi morto não sabíamos nada a respeito da espécie, ainda mais naquele nível de evolução. Quando aconteceu com Rukia pudemos colher informações e por isso identificamos o caso agora.

\- Então o homem que lutou com o capitão era seu avô, sendo controlado por um hollow? – Renji perguntou.

\- Na verdade o que restou do espírito dele se fundiu ao hollow provocando essa reação. E muito possivelmente ele queria repetir tudo que foi feito aqui quando esquecemos de Rukia e do Kurosaki. Mas deu errado, pois ela não estava na mansão. Ele poderia ter procurado, mas se não o fez. Possivelmente seria capturado. As centenas de anos que passou em Hueco Mundo não devem ter sido suficientes pra recompor toda a sua fonte de reiatsu, que foi destruída em sua última aparição.

\- Está tudo muito confuso. O que ele quer afinal? – Renji questionou.

\- Também não conseguimos entender completamente ainda. Mas pelas palavras que você ouviu antes de desmaiar, ele tem algo contra a família. Para protegê-la, Byakuya se afastou. Creio que pretende lutar contra ele sozinho em Hueco Mundo.

\- Mas... se ele é mesmo tão poderoso, ainda que não tenha se recuperado completamente, precisamos enviar reforços! E se ele passar pelo nii-sama e chegar aqui?!

\- Nós já providenciamos isso Rukia Kuchiki. Uma equipe será selecionada para seguir o trajeto que o capitão do 12º esquadrão traçou pelas terras de Hueco Mundo. Você, como o membro mais jovem da família Kuchiki, não deve estar nela. Seria o alvo principal do inimigo. O mesmo vale para Ichigo Kurosaki. Uma vez que esse estaria plenamente disposto a protegê-la ignorando até mesmo a própria vida, seria um alvo ainda mais prioritário.

Ambos ficaram impressionados e sem jeito com a colocação dele. O que Ichigo fazia por ela era tão evidente assim? Mas não vinha ao caso no momento. Ambos não aceitariam ficar de fora daquilo.

\- Mas senhor! Não vou conseguir desempenhar minhas funções corretamente aqui sabendo que todos estão lutando pela minha família e eu mesma não! Eu imploro que me deixe participar! Não me esforcei tanto pra me tornar tenente à toa. Peço que confie na minha capacidade de voltar viva. E Ichigo... ele também se tornou muito forte. E como parte de nossa eterna dívida com ele, merece nossa credibilidade. Por favor... – Ela se curvou diante do capitão comandante.

\- Eu darei minha palavra ao fim do dia.

Todos se retiraram. Entendiam a preocupação dele, mas se sentiam revoltados ao mesmo tempo.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan...?

Os dois se viraram para Ukitake, que acabara de chegar.

\- Seus companheiros estão aqui com Urahara e Yoruichi.

\- Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? – Ichigo perguntou.

\- O capitão comandante pensou muito e disse que vocês dois poderiam ir na missão com a condição de ter uma segurança quase impenetrável. Por isso ele chamou reforços confiáveis do mundo real e selecionou os capitães dos esquadrões 2 e 10 para participarem. E os tenentes 3, 5, 6, 9 e 10. Os demais ficarão aqui cuidando da Soul Society e do mundo humano. Os esquadrões 7, 11 e 12 terão que trabalhar muito pra segurar quase tudo sozinhos já que os capitães e tenentes permanecerão, mas vai ficar tudo em ordem. O 12º esquadrão também contatou nossos reforço no Hueco Mundo – ele falava de Nell e seus irmãos.

Ambos ficaram mais felizes e satisfeitos com aquilo.

\- Confio plenamente em vocês. Ficarei esperando que tragam Byakuya de volta. Tenham cuidado – ele sorriu.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos. Partiriam no dia seguinte para Hueco Mundo e ainda seriam instruídos por Yamamoto. Terminando a conversa com Ukitake, foram encontrar os outros.


	5. A verdade

Na varanda do 13º esquadrão Rukia observava a lua cheia, encostada à grade. Sentiu a reiatsu de Ukitake ficando mais forte.

\- Boa noite – ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu também e acenou com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e parou ao lado dela.

\- Partirão amanhã de manhã. Como se sente?

\- Agitada...

\- Não se preocupe à toa. Byakuya sabe se cuidar. Pense que isso será apenas um envio de reforços. Se ficar nervosa não vai conseguir trabalhar na missão.

\- Eu sei...

Ukitake sabia no que ela estava pensando. Aquela Lua era tão parecida com a daquele dia... Ela ainda se sentia culpada pela morte de Kaien, Ichigo quase morrera várias vezes e ela também se culpava por isso e agora Byakuya. Achou que era a hora de revelar um pouco de suas conversas com o capitão. Talvez pudesse animá-la.

\- Cerca de três anos depois que Byakuya adotou você...

Ela o olhou.

\- Ele já tinha se apegado muito a você.

{Flash Back}

Os dois observavam Rukia conversar animadamente com Momo no jardim da mansão Kuchiki. As duas falavam de algumas situações engraçadas em que certos hollows tinham se metido em algumas lutas. Ukitake e Byakuya tomavam chá, dentro da mansão.

\- Eu sei que não gosta que ninguém fale, mas... imagino como seria se Hisana estivesse ali com elas duas – Ukitake comentou sorrindo observando as duas garotas que davam gargalhadas no jardim.

O capitão do 6º esquadrão apenas continuou tomando chá.

\- Por que não conta a verdade a ela?

\- Só se passaram quatro anos desde que Hisana se foi e três anos desde que eu trouxe Rukia. Um dia ela vai saber, mas ainda é muito cedo.

\- É que... ela já sofreu tanto em Rukongai. Ela parece feliz com você, mas me pergunto se não sente falta de mais companhia... Afinal, vocês não chegaram a ter filhos.

Pode perceber o olhar de Byakuya entristecer. Hisana queria ter filhos, mas o tempo não permitiu.

\- Agora eu tenho. Foi essa a missão que Hisana me deu. Foi seu último pedido.

Ukitake preferiu parar por ali. Sorriu. Hisana não pudera ser mãe, mas fizera ao menos Byakuya se tornar pai, mesma Rukia sendo sua irmã e não filha. As duas garotas levantaram e correram para dentro da casa na direção deles. Rukia queria falar algo, mas ainda se sentia embaraçada diante da seriedade do irmão adotivo.

\- Precisam de alguma coisa meninas? – Ukitake perguntou sorrindo, percebendo o embaraço dela.

\- Nii-sama... capitão... eu gostaria que me permitissem me ausentar por alguns instantes para ir até o 5º esquadrão. Momo vai me ensinar alguns kidous e hadous.

\- Claro, pode ir, Rukia-chan. Momo-chan é excelente com isso.

\- Obrigada capitão – ela agradeceu sem jeito pelo elogio.

\- Pode ir, Rukia. Você também tem dom para isso, mas tenha cautela.

\- Sim, nii-sama. Obrigada – ela curvou-se e saiu com Momo.

{Fim do Flash Back}

\- Eu... me lembro disso... – Ela viu as imagens de todo aquele dia passarem na sua cabeça.

\- Sei que Byakuya parece muito frio, mas ele ama você, como uma filha. Tenho certeza de que ele, em algum lugar bem escondido do coração, está esperando você aparecer, apesar da maior parte ter medo de que você apareça e algo de ruim ocorra. Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu sei que você disse a Ichigo que não adiantaria se culpar pela morte de sua mãe, que ela morreu para protegê-lo e não por causa dele. O mesmo vale para você. Byakuya ainda está vivo e vocês vão trazê-lo de volta.

\- Obrigada, capitão... – ela olhava para baixo de forma a evitar que ele visse as lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos.

\- Eu vou dormir. Não demore aqui ou ficará cansada amanhã. Boa noite – ele a cumprimentou e saiu.

\- Boa noite – disse antes dele sumir.

Olhou para a Lua. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos azuis. Então era aquilo que estavam conversando naquele dia. Como era confortante saber daquilo. Muitas outras lembranças passaram em sua mente e com aquela revelação ela finalmente pode entender um monte de coisas que até aquele momento para ela eram confusas ou incompreensíveis. Chorou bastante. Precisava se livrar de tudo aquilo que causava aquele aperto incômodo no peito. Sentiu alguém se aproximar, não fez objeções. Não se importava mais que ele visse suas lágrimas. Ficou apenas parada e sentiu quando ele a envolveu pelas costas e a abraçou apertado.

\- Me conta o que aconteceu... – os olhos castanhos estavam repletos de preocupação.

De fato, não estava sozinha. Nunca estaria. E agora precisava varrer aquela preocupação dos olhos dele e contar que suas lágrimas não eram de tristeza, mas puro contentamento. Sorriu e apertou carinhosamente as mãos que a envolviam.


	6. Entrando na área do inimigo

\- A missão é encontrar e resgatar o capitão do 6º esquadrão, mantendo ao mesmo tempo a segurança total de Rukia Kuchiki, que possivelmente será para o inimigo o alvo principal a atingir no grupo de resgate e também Ichigo Kurosaki. Se o grupo for descoberto e perceberem a ligação, logo o atacarão para chegar a ela. Se for necessário serão enviados reforços. O grupo será monitora através do 12º esquadrão e contará com o apoio dos grupos de assassinos do 2º esquadrão – Yamamoto dizia minutos antes da partida do grupo para Hueco Mundo – No dia do incidente, a Soul Society foi vasculhada por eles e ñ foi encontrado. Temos apenas dados antigos e algumas poucas informações atuais. Cuidado com as habilidades do inimigo... Antes de partirem... Ichigo Kurosaki... como chegou aqui naquele dia? Foi ajudado por Kisuke Urahara?

\- Não senhor. Eu não sabia do que estava acontecendo até que me informaram horas depois, nem sabia que Kurosaki-san estava aqui.

Todos olharam para Ichigo de maneira interrogativa.

\- B-bem eu... Rukia estava no mundo real e quando veio pra cá disse que daria notícias em três dias. Como ela não fez isso fiquei preocupado. Então decidi vir, mas não queria incomodar ninguém de madrugada por causa disso, então me lembrei de quando Renji abriu o portal e falei aquelas palavras até conseguir.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, pasmos por ele ter conseguido aquilo sem ter tido sequer um treinamento ou instrução.

\- Nas atuais condições, é bom que saiba fazer isso – o comandante falou.

Todos ainda se surpreendiam com o tratamento mais digno que o comandante agora dava ao garoto, afinal tinham uma dívida impagável com ele e o comandante reconhecia isso. Logo estavam na frente da garganta aberta por Urahara para Hueco, o ponto mais próximo que ele encontrara de Las Noches. Eles entraram e a garganta fechou. Logo pisavam na areia branca daquele lugar escuro e sem vida. Três elementos estavam à sua frente. Os esperavam desde o alerta da Soul Society de que o grupo logo chegaria ali. Nell, com a máscara restaurada por Inoue, na última vez em que haviam estado todos juntos, agora ainda mais linda com a perfeição da máscara e a ausência da cicatriz no rosto, sorria para eles, os irmãos ao seu lado.

\- Oi Itsugo! - Ela abriu um grande sorriso e correu até ele, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

Ele se assustou e corou por toda aquela multidão o observando, mas retribuiu. Certo que alguém se sentiu enciumada com aquilo, mas não fez objeções. Ela o soltou e observou cada um.

\- Parece que todos vocês ficaram um pouco diferentes. Bom, mas vamos ao que interessa.

\- PARA LAS NOCHES!!! – Os três irmãos falaram juntos fazendo uma pose, enquanto os outros observavam a cômica dramatização.

\- Nell... você viu alguma coisa? Que eu saiba foi você que comunicou que Byakuya foi levado à Las Noches – Ichigo perguntou.

\- Eu vi sim. É o capitão irmão da Rukia, não é? Por acaso estávamos passando pelas imediações e vimos de longe quando ele entrou junto com outro homem mais velho muito parecido com ele. Não parecia estar sendo forçado, mas parecia muito zangado em ter que acompanhá-lo e parecia preocupado com alguma coisa.

\- Estava muito ferido? – Rukia não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

\- Os dois estavam, mas nada digno de preocupação – disse Pesche.

Minutos depois já se dirigiam a Las Noches. Dondochakka invocara Bawabawa como meio de transporte. Ainda estavam longe, muito longe, levariam cerca de três dias para chegar. Fora pedido que o portal fosse aberto mais próximo do local, mas os riscos de se deparar com uma ameaça inesperada eram grandes, por isso o portal fora aberto mais distante.

\- Nós achávamos que Las Noches estivesse completamente fora de atividade depois daquilo – falou Renji.

\- Nós também. Ficamos surpresos quando vimos – ela ficou pensativa por um tempo até que pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa importante – EI, RUKIA! – Olhou para a tenente.

\- O que foi?! – Se assustara com o súbito grito da espada.

\- Nós vimos aquele seu amigo Ashido por aqui esses dias! Parece que ele conseguiu sair da floresta.

\- S-sério?! Onde?! Por que não está com vocês?

\- Bem... nos separamos acidentalmente, porque o hollow de areia apareceu e causou uma tempestade. Eu só sei que ele continua combatendo os hollows irracionais e maus pra evitar que cheguem à superfície. Isso aconteceu um pouco depois de passarmos por Las Noches e comunicar o que vimos a Soul Society. É possível que o encontremos lá.

Ichigo estava sentado um pouco atrás das duas, ouvindo tudo. Uma veia saltava em sua testa e não demorou para determinado alguém resolver usar aquilo para ironizá-lo.

\- Olá Kurosaki-san – o loiro escondia o enorme sorriso atrás do leque – parece irritado. O que houve? Não estava tão bem algum tempo atrás?

Ele sabia que aquilo era uma indireta. Chegou a rosnar de raiva de Urahara. Ouviu Yoruichi começar a rir com aquilo, sem o menor esforço para disfarçar seu ato.

\- Aê Ichigo! – Disseram Renji, Kira e Hisagi ao mesmo tempo.

\- CHEGA! ISSO AQUI É UMA MISSÃO SÉRIA! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer que rir de mim?!

\- Mas por que alguém faria isso? – Rukia e Nell o olhavam sem entender.

\- N-nada! – Ele falou, vermelho.

\- Parece que quase dois anos não serviram pra nada. Continua agindo como um idiota. – Nell riu com as palavras da morena.

Ele fez uma nota mental para se vingar da shinigami quando pudesse e não falou mais nada. Mais para trás um certo garoto de cabelos pranteados estava emburrado ao lado das duas companheiras.

\- Me deixem em paz – uma veia saltava em sua testa.

\- Mas você é tão fofinho taijou! – Ela sorria – ainda mais agora que cortou o cabelo e parece uma criança de novo!

\- Vocês ouviram o Kurosaki! Isso aqui é uma missão séria!

\- Mas ela tem razão, Shiro-chan! – A garota sorriu e em seguida o garoto foi atacado pelas duas, que o abraçaram forte, uma de cada lado.

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! – Ele gritou em socorro, mas as duas continuaram o apertando, enquanto os demais achavam graça da situação.

\- Kuchiki, eu peço desculpas em nome de todos pela algazarra, que contradiz totalmente a seriedade dessa missão. Se quiser posso punir cada um deles – Soi Fong dizia, estava sentada junto com seus ninjas assassinos.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Não posso proibi-los de rir ou obrigá-los a sentir o mesmo que eu. Sei que no fundo estão todos preocupados, mas ficar todo mundo em silêncio com cara de enterro, não vai ajudar em nada.

\- Kuchiki-san tem razão. Temos que manter o ânimo – Uryuu a apoiou.

\- É verdade, logo vamos chegar – falou Chad – ainda estamos meio longe, mas o tempo passa rápido.

\- E com certeza seu irmão é muito forte, Kuchiki-san. Tenho certeza de que voltaremos todos juntos e bem – a ruiva sorriu.

Rukia sorriu de volta e tornou a olhar para frente.

\- Soi Fong... – Yoruichi a chamou – conhecemos bem as perturbações do ambiente e algo que me diz que nosso primeiro obstáculo chegará logo até aqui. Vamos chutar o traseiro deles – ela sorriu.

\- Sim, Yoruichi-sama! – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

Aquelas previsões estavam completamente certas. Em segundos dois hollows de areia e um bando de espécies inferiores se projetava à frente deles.

\- Mas como vocês são chatos – Nell os fuzilou com o olhar.

Desceram de Bawabawa e começaram a luta.

\- E eu com esperanças de que íamos viajar em paz – Ichigo dizia enquanto brandia a Zangetsu contra os hollows que o atacavam.

\- Cale-se. Você sabia que isso é impossível. Agora lute! – Rukia ordenou e obviamente ele se calou e prosseguiu.

Haviam hollows suficientes para formar grupos de luta de cinco hollows para cada um deles. Por sorte a maioria era de hollows fracos e inferiores. Logo acabaram com o bando. Toshiro vinha lutando com um dos hollows de areia, já que além de Rukia era o único ali com habilidade gelo. Após alguns minutos o congelou e ele se partiu em milhares de pedaços.

\- Agora é sua vez – Rukia fuzilou o hollow de areia com o olhar e o atacou com o Hakuren, que estava estupidamente mais poderoso, deixando Ichigo de olhos arregalados.

O hollow revidou com uma tempestade de areia fortíssima, que fez todos apertarem os olhos e se firmarem bem no chão para não saírem voando. Rukia aumentou a intensidade do ataque e em pouco tempo a criatura de areia caia no chão como uma encantadora cascata de gelo. Tudo parecia estar finalmente em paz.

\- Talvez já tenha notado que estamos aqui – Toushiro falou – essa aparição foi muito repentina.

Ichigo de repente sentiu uma dor abaixo do peito e apertou o local, gemeu e caiu de joelhos. Tirou a mão e fitou o local, vendo uma mistura de sangue e grãos de areia.

\- Ichigo! – Rukia correu até ele – idiota! Estava dormindo?! Como foi deixar isso acontecer?!

\- Depois de quase dois anos sem lutar é óbvio que os reflexos ficam enferrujados e levam alguns dias pra voltar – Kira explicava – é só a segunda vez que ele luta depois que recuperou os poderes. Na próxima vez não vai mais acontecer.

\- É verdade, mas é melhor limpar isso logo ou vai inflamar – Hisagi advertiu.

Precisavam prosseguir com o trajeto e enquanto Bawabawa se movia com todos eles nas costas, Orihime tratava Ichigo, que estava deitado no colo de Rukia, suando, com febre e furioso por ter se deixado cortar.

\- Não vá começar com isso! Se ficar assim, vai acontecer de novo só pelo seu medo. Você sabe que não teve culpa. Precisa de tempo, logo não vai acontecer mais – o tom dela era autoritário, mas as últimas palavras saíram preocupadas.

Ele fechou os olhos, sua respiração estava ofegante.

\- Inoue, ele está com febre, acha que vai dar?

\- Vai. O ferimento inflamou por causa da areia, mesmo depois que limpamos, por isso a febre, mas ele vai ficar bom quando eu terminar – ela sorriu.

Rukia voltou a fitar o rosto dele. Parecia sentir dor e de fato estava sentindo. O suor indicava que a febre estava passando, mas em quanto tempo não sabia. Afagou levemente os cabelos dele aproveitando para murmurar um “você vai ficar bem” enquanto Inoue trocava algumas palavras com Uryuu, Chad e Renji.

Horas mais tarde pararam a viagem e montaram acampamento. Bawabawa e os demais hollows conseguiram madeira, sabe-se lá onde, para fazerem fogueiras e agora dormiam na areia fofa, aquecidos pelo fogo. Só Rukia e os membros do esquadrão 2 permaneciam acordados, para revezar as horas de descanso de cada um. Ichigo continuava dormindo, agora sem febre e já não suava. Inoue o curara completamente.

\- Por que esse idiota não acorda? – Ela se perguntou aproveitando que estava a certa distância de Soi Fong, Yoruichi e os ninjas assassinos.

\- Estou acordado – ele sussurrou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, corando ao perceber que ele a ouvira.

\- Me sinto ótimo... onde estamos?

\- Paramos pra montar acampamento por algumas horas. Estamos revezando nas horas de descanso para manter a segurança. Aconselho que volte a dormir enquanto pode. Precisa ficar cem por centro. Já não basta o que aconteceu. Se não mantivermos em segredo nunca mais o comandante e meu irmão vão confiar em você – ela falou olhando para o lado.

Ele sorriu, não podia mesmo deixar que acontecesse de novo, precisava protegê-la. Ela era o alvo principal. E ferido, não poderia fazer aquilo. Sabia que toda aquela dureza dela com ele era só aparente. Decidiu que aquele era o momento perfeito para sua vingança. Iria provocá-la.

\- Tudo bem. Vou voltar a dormir. Eu que não quero apanhar mais.

Ela sentiu o corpo esquentar e o chão sumir quando ele deitou em seu colo e fechou os olhos. Ficou em choque por alguns segundos. O que ele tinha na cabeça? Não estava mais passando mal.

\- Ichigo! – Uma veia saltou na testa dela.

Ia empurrá-lo, mas já estava dormindo e sorrindo daquela maneira que só sorria para ela. Suspirou e decidiu ignorar o fato. Apenas tocou os cabelos laranja e se pôs a afagá-los.


	7. A fuga de Ashido

Rukia abriu os olhos ao ouvir certa movimentação no acampamento. Havia se deitado, tirando a cabeça de Ichigo do seu colo. Precisava dormir também. Ele estava deitado a alguns centímetros dela, ainda dormindo. Corou pela proximidade dele, mas logo sua tensão se voltou ao movimento e as vozes ali. Ainda sem levantar, ela moveu os olhos procurando identificar os donos das duas novas vozes que ouvia. A certa distância, perto de uma das fogueiras ela viu Ashido conversando com Renji. Ao lado deles, uma garota de aparência um pouco infantil que Rukia nunca vira antes. Bem mais baixa que Ashido, devia bater em seu ombro ou perto. Tinha estranhos e raros olhos cinza claro e cabelo castanho, repicado, na altura dos ombros, com a franja acima dos olhos e pele tão alva quanto a de Rukia. Ela e Ashido estavam descalços e com as bordas das roupas desgastadas, devido ao tempo sem assistência no Hueco Mundo.

Rukia não sabia por quantas horas dormira nem quando os dois haviam chegado ali. Se ergueu apoiando-se nos braços. Olhou para Ichigo e tocou seu peito a fim de analisar sua respiração e após ter certeza de que estava bem, levantou-se e se aproximou do trio que conversava. Notando a aproximação, Ashido virou-se para olhá-la e sorriu.

\- Rukia...

\- Ashido... – também sorriu – desculpe por não ter voltado. Nunca consegui uma oportunidade. Mas jurei que levaria você de volta e vou levar.

\- Tudo bem... não estou nem um pouco zangado, eu conheço aquele velho e as regras daquele lugar. Mas sabia que mesmo que eu conseguisse sair da floresta antes você ia aparecer. Em nenhum momento eu duvidei do que você disse. Vejo que todos vocês mudaram. Estou orgulhoso de casa um. Ichigo está bem?

\- S-sim. Está dormindo, acabei de verificar e continua respirando.

\- Eu disse que idiotas como ele não morrem fácil – Renji falou.

\- Rukia... essa é Natsu – Ashido falou se referindo à garota ao seu lado.

Elas se olharam e trocaram um sorriso. Natsu parecia ser bem tímida.

\- Eu disse a você que todos os meus companheiros estavam mortos, mas alguns permaneceram na Soul Society naquele dia. Natsu veio atrás de nós depois de quatro meses que partimos. Ela ficou perdida aqui por todos esses anos. Dias depois da primeira vez que nos vimos e vocês partiram, eu consegui explodir a passagem e sair.

{Flash Back}

Acabara de detonar mais algumas centenas de menos grandes. Se dirigia em velocidade total àquela saída, rezava para conseguir passar, provavelmente teria que explodi-la. Mais menos corriam atrás dele.

\- Assim não vai dar... como eles são chatos.

Chegou. O caminho continuava bloqueado. Virou-se para os perseguidores e com alguns movimentos da espada os destruiu, virou-se para a saída obstruída e avançou na direção dela, com a zampakutou erguida. A lâmina e em seguida ele próprio colidiram com as pedras e houve uma explosão. Ele caiu no chão. Estava livre. Logo tratou de levantar e obstruir a saída novamente, de forma ainda pior que a anterior, assim os hollows não passariam, ao menos não os mais burros. Se afastou e olhou para trás, arregalou os olhos. Milhares de hollows derrotados, já desaparecendo. Guardou a zampakutou e caminhou por entre eles.

\- Não pode ser...

Correu em direção à shinigami desfalecida, que se mantinha segurando a zampakutou. Abaixou-se e a virou, deitando-a em seu colo. Ficou ainda mais chocado.

\- Você continua viva... Quando chegou aqui? – Deslizou os dedos pelo rostinho infantil dela.

Estava descalça e as bordas de seu shuhakusho deterioradas como o dele. Sentiu-se vivo. Há quanto tempo não via nenhum de seus companheiros? Alguns deles não veria nunca mais. Mas ter a única sobrevivente, além dele, ali em seus braços o fez sentir-se como há centenas de anos não se sentia. Por alguns segundos, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, embora ele soubesse que nunca mais seria como antes. Abraçou forte a shinigami adormecida. Guardou a zampakutou dela na bainha e se levantou com ela nos braços, seguindo dali com o shumpo.

{Fim do Flash Back}

\- Ela não veio pra cá com a gente naquele dia por que estava em uma missão no mundo humano. Quando voltou e soube do que aconteceu ficou desesperada e no primeiro descuido da Soul Society ela veio pra cá e ficou nos procurando por todo esse tempo. Quando a achei, estava desmaiada por puro cansaço depois de derrotar aquele monte de hollows sozinha, mesmo tendo ficado consideravelmente mais poderosa com os anos aqui. Alguns menos são fortes de mais. Nós encontramos com Nell, mas fomos separados pelo hollow de areia e decidimos procurar por ele pra achá-la novamente. Ele adora causar desordem onde há mais alguém além dele. Quanto ao seu irmão... nós vamos ajudar.

Algumas horas passaram e todos acordaram. Cumprimentaram Ashido e Natsu e seguiram viagem. Certo morango se mostrava irritado pelo fato de Rukia e Ashido se darem tão bem. Mas não podia fazer nada. Ambos haviam conhecido a solidão. De repente Ichigo e Rukia falavam sobre Tsukushima.

\- Não sei como ele não alterou suas memórias também. Interagiam o dia inteiro.

\- Aqueles seus dois irmãos não conseguiram apagar minha memória. Ele não conseguiu também. Deixei isso claro quando você apareceu.

Ele a viu virar o rosto e sorrir. Sorriu também, um daqueles sorrisos que reservava somente a ela. Um pouco atrás outro casal os observava.

\- O Kurosaki-san parece tão feliz com a Kuchiki-san – Orihime sorria, observando-os.

\- Mas Orihime... eu achei que você gostasse muito dele.

\- Sim, eu o amo – tinha uma olhar incrivelmente doce – mas depois de tantos anos sendo tão egoísta notei que... se o amo e ele só será feliz longe de mim... eu devo deixá-lo ir. Eu não gostaria de ser prisioneira de alguém que me ama se eu também não amasse essa pessoa com a mesma intensidade. Eles precisam um do outro.

Uryuu ficou impressionado com as palavras dela, havia mudado... ficou feliz também. Tinha uma chance com ela.

\- Às vezes também não percebemos quando alguém que nos ama tanto está muito próximo e talvez sejamos capazes de também amar essa pessoa.

Ela o olhou, surpresa. Aquilo seria uma indireta? Precisava de tempo para saber. Outros conversavam ao redor do casal.

\- Não temos tido muito tempo pra nós Yoruichi-chan – Urahara falava escondendo a expressão frustrada com o leque.

\- Isso teremos de sobra quando terminarmos o serviço aqui – ela sorriu, abraçando-o e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

A certa distância, atrás de todo mundo, Ashido estava sentado com um joelho flexionado e a outra perna esticada. Abraçava Natsu, que estava sentada, apoiada em seu tórax. Conversavam sobre o que haviam passado nos trezentos anos separados. À frente deles Kira e Hisagi discutiam sobre zampakutous e Hitsugaya era novamente importunado por Matsumoto e Momo, fazendo Nell dar altas risadas com a irritação dele e incomodando os sérios membros do esquadrão dois. Continuaram seguindo em direção à Las Noches. Não demorou para encontrarem mais hollows chatos, que com toda certeza haviam sido enviados de Las Noches. Tinham como única determinação atacar e matar Rukia a todo custo.

\- Eu sabia. Já sabe que estamos aqui! – Dizia Hitsugaya no momento em que todos se posicionavam a frente da nobre para criar uma barreira de proteção.


	8. Eu te amo

\- Também deve ter percebido... Já estão aqui.

\- Eu me entreguei com a condição de que não fizesse mal à Rukia...

\- E a ninguém do esquadrão seis, mas não falou nada a respeito dos outros. Eu não entendo Byakuya, porque você insiste em manter essa garota. O sangue da nossa família deve permanecer puro, sem nenhum elemento sujo de Rukongai ou do mundo humano para manchá-lo. Ginrei pode ter aceitado aquela mulher e essa menina, mas eu não tolero que destruam a identidade do nosso sangue – terminando de falar, olhou para o neto.

Byakuya não pode evitar sentir certo temor. Aqueles olhos amarelos não eram dele. Tinham olhos negros. E pelo que se lembrava do avô, ele realmente nunca aceitara bem o fato de Hisana e Rukia pertencerem à família, mas não iria tão longe por isso. Havia algo errado. Lembrou-se da morte dele e da luta de Rukia contra Aroniero. As hipóteses começaram a surgir em sua cabeça.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo e a arrankar lutavam como loucos, batendo as lâminas das espadas e se movimentando com extrema velocidade. Ela tentava a todo custo chegar até Rukia ou atingir um dos capitães. Ela conseguiu atirar Ichigo para longe.

\- O capitão não entende porque seres sujos de Rukongai foram aceitos para tornar o sangue da família impuro. A nobreza é algo que deve ser mantido sempre – A arrankar encostou a ponta da espada no peito de Rukia, que sumiu rapidamente com o shumpo.

Ichigo sentiu o coração falhar com aquilo.

\- Kuchiki! Eu já disse pra lutar atrás de nós! – Soi Fong Gritou.

\- É o meu irmão que eles levaram e lutando atrás de vocês o tempo todo não vou poder fazer nada por ele. Quem é você? – Perguntou a arrankar.

\- Sou Megumi Akabane. Eu sirvo a Junko-sama. E ele me mandou para eliminá-los. Disse pra manter você viva, mas é difícil resistir – a hollow tinha o cabelo da mesma cor do cabelo de Grimmjow e pele morena, com a máscara divida em duas partes, em cima da cabeça e no queixo.

Haviam derrotado o grande grupo de Hollows, mas sua comandante permanecera. Alguns já estavam feridos. Nell avançou contra Megumi e as espadas colidiram.

\- Não vou deixar que atrapalhe, nem que eu tenha que ficar pra trás.

\- Então é uma espada... Mas não é isso que vai me fazer recuar!

As duas hollows começaram uma luta mais violenta e com tamanha velocidade que às vezes era difícil ver os movimentos de ambas. Dez minutos depois as duas pisaram no chão, exaustas, ainda se encarando. Tempo suficiente para os demais armarem uma estratégia. Uryuu havia montado uma de suas armadilhas no chão, que explodiu ao mesmo tempo em que Megumi o tocou. Um dos ninjas assassinos de Soi Fong cruzou o local rapidamente com uma agulha envenenada em sua mão. A Zabimaru bankai veio por trás da nuvem de fumaça que se ergueu e abocanhou o lugar onde deveria estar a arrankar. Todos recuaram esperando que a fumaça se dissipasse. Zabimaru voltou e o que encontraram no chão foi a hollow deitada, ferida, envenenada, sem condição alguma para continuar a luta. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

\- Junko-sama... meu bando me deixou por ser inferior... e ele me acolheu... – dizendo isso ela desapareceu completamente.

Todos ficaram pasmos.

\- Por isso ela é tão leal. Mesmo estando na mesma situação que a Kuchiki-san... foi ele que a salvou – Uryuu falou – por isso, mesmo dizendo aquelas palavras... relutou em matá-la. Podia tê-la perfurado no exato segundo em que a tocou com a espada.

Todos permaneceram calados por alguns segundos, como em respeito à morte da hollow.

\- Com certeza estamos perto de Las Noches... Pra ela aparecer assim – Hitsugaya quebrou o silêncio, também estava machucado.

\- Capitão, não seria melhor pararmos pra cuidar dos feridos antes de prosseguir?

\- Sim – ele respondeu à ruiva.

Se locomoveram para mais adiante para despistar inimigos, em um local com grande abundância de pedras, que servia para esconder bem o grupo.

\- Vejo que consegue comandar os ninjas tão bem quanto a Yoruichi-san – Sado comentava.

\- Há veneno suficiente nessas agulhas para matar até um espada – a capitã explicava sem perder sua pose orgulhosa.

Orihime, Kira e Momo cuidavam dos feridos.

\- Está doendo muito Shiro-chan? Logo vou acabar.

\- Não – ele corou e virou o rosto, ela sorriu.

Era evidente que existiam sentimentos a mais entre eles. Hitsugaya deparou-se com a visão de sua tenente. Estava distante. Ele sabia no que ela estava pensando. Seus pensamentos estavam naquela sela da Soul Society, onde aquele que sacrificara o rumo de toda sua vida para vingá-la ficaria preso por dez mil anos.

Algumas horas passaram e quase todos dormiram, inevitavelmente, para repor a energia gasta na luta. Rukia fitava aquele céu negro com apenas uma lua minguante. De repente quase enfartou de susto. Sentiu-se sendo abraçada por alguém bem maior que ela e arregalou os olhos.

\- Ichi... go... – ele estivera deitado ao seu lado, jurava que estava dormindo, havia se virado ficando em cima dela para abraçá-la.

\- Nunca mais deixe aquilo acontecer – ele implorou e a apertou mais – se eu falhar quando estiver tentando te proteger não deixe ninguém encostar a espada em você na minha frente! Prometa. – Estava quase chorando.

\- Eu sei que está preocupado, mas pare com isso. Somos só companheiros. O que os outros vão pensar se acordarem?! – Ela perguntou, nervosa.

\- Por que?

Ela tornou a se assustar.

\- Eu te amo.

\- O... que?

\- Depois do que aconteceu hoje eu não podia perder outra chance. Isso está entalado na minha garganta há séculos.

Ele continuava a abraçá-la.

\- Rukia... por favor... me dê uma chance – encostou mais a cabeça dela contra si, enquanto a apertava.

\- Mas... Ichigo... isso foi tão... repentino... Eu preciso pensar... – a tenente estava muito embaraçada e rezava para que ninguém acordasse.

\- Não precisa pensar... ou você também me ama... ou não – ambos sussurravam.

\- Eu... – Ela hesitou e ele se ergueu um pouco encarando-a com um olhar tão profundo que seria capaz de ver a alma da tenente.

\- Amo... – ela sussurrou.

Ele encostou a testa na dela e ambos fecharam os olhos. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente e seus lábios se tocaram. Ele aprofundou o beijo quando a sentiu corresponder e se abraçaram com força.

\- Promete...? – Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados depois de se afastar.

\- Prometo que farei o possível – ela sorriu e afagou o rosto dele, que tocou a mãozinha dela com a sua – o que diremos aos outros?

\- Pensamos nisso quando todos acordarem – disse sorrindo e saiu de cima dela, se afastou alguns metros e deitou para dormir.

Ambos estavam ainda confusos e felizes ao mesmo tempo. Seus cérebros ainda não tinham assimilado aquela nova condição. Ela sorriu enquanto o observava. Estava apreensiva a respeito do que os demais e seu irmão pensariam sobre aquilo, mas preferiu deixar para se preocupar com aquilo na hora certa e também adormeceu com um sorriso.


	9. Las Noches

Rukia começava a recobrar a consciência. Quando abriu os olhos e estava completamente acordada viu novamente aquela lua minguante, único elemento presente no céu negro. Sentou-se. As lembranças dos últimos minutos acordada vieram à sua mente e ela corou, o coração acelerado. Aquele garoto humano de 15 anos, tão imaturo, que ela salvara naquela noite e que não passava de seu substituto havia lhe salvado da morte e agora tinha 18 anos e eles estavam... Deslizou os dedos, que ainda tremiam, pelos lábios, lembrando-se do que acontecera. Sorriu. Olhou para a direção à qual o shinigami se afastara para dormir. O encontrou ainda dormindo tranquilamente. Só então notou alguma movimentação no acampamento improvisado. Yoruichi conversava com Hitsugaya e Momo, estavam sentados diante de uma das fogueiras.

\- Sério?! – Momo perguntava sorrindo entusiasmada.

\- É verdade – Yoruichi respondeu – Não é Rukia?

\- Hein? – Ela se assustou – do que estão falando?! – Corou.

\- Você sabe – Yoruichi sorria.

\- É muita falta de educação espionar os outros assim – a tenente se irritou.

\- Eu não espiei, só não estava com sono e acabei ouvindo tudo. Você não ia gostar que eu atrapalhasse, não é? Sei que não.

Ela se calou diante do argumento.

\- E os próximos serão os dois pequenos aqui! – Ela abriu um grande sorriso e apontou o casal de shinigamis sentado à sua frente.

\- Pare com isso – Hitsugaya gritou enfurecido – e pra sua informação nós crescemos!

Ambos estavam corados com aquilo. Yoruichi morria de rir.

\- Então Rukia? Como pretende contar isso a todo mundo aqui?

\- Eu ainda não sei...

\- Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso! – Os dois irmãos hollows gritaram de repente – EI, TODOS, ICHIGO E RUKIA ESTÃO NAMORANDO!

\- Eu juro que vou matar os dois! – Ela espalmou a mão no rosto e em seguida os fuzilou com o olhar, lançando o hadou 33 nos dois em seguida, apenas para calá-los.

Ambos gritaram e caíram no chão, mas era tarde demais.

\- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Hisagi perguntou, levantando-se.

\- O QUE VOCÊS DISSERAM?! - Renji levantou em milésimos de segundo.

Todos acordaram, inclusive Ichigo.

\- Mas o que é isso?! – Ele questionou – o que foi, Rukia? – Voltou-se para a shinigami que escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Você não queria pensar numa maneira de contar isso aos outros? Não é mais necessário. Aqueles dois hollows idiotas já fizeram isso por você – ela fitava o chão, porém de olhos fechados e tremia pelo nervosismo.

\- O... que? – Ele perguntou e corou, finalmente se tocando do que Rukia havia dito.

Todos os fitavam.

\- Isso é verdade, Kurosaki? – Uryuu perguntou.

\- S-sim. Se já sabem não há mais nada a dizer ou esconder. É verdade sim – disse olhando para o lado.

\- Parabéns pra vocês.

\- Obrigado.

Após alguns minutos com todos parabenizando o casal ou advertindo-os de ter cuidado com Byakuya quando o resgatassem e ouvindo Yoruichi lançar indiretas para outros supostos casais, prosseguiram. Muitas horas depois puderam avistar Las Noches, ainda longe. Pararam, precisavam ter estratégias, desconheciam o inimigo.

\- Não sabemos quase nada sobre o inimigo e tudo que temos são os dados do 12º esquadrão e algumas informações do 6º - Hitsugaya falava - vamos nos dividir em grupos de busca. Las Noches é enorme e não sabemos onde o capitão está. Eu vou com Matsumoto e Hisagi. Shihouin, vá com Kira e Momo. Urahara vai com Sado e Abarai. Os três irmãos hollows irão juntos. Ishida vai Yamada Ashido e Sato Natsu. Kurosaki vai junto com a Kuchiki, Soi Fong, os ninjas assassinos e Inoue.

\- Por que o grupo do Itsugo é maior?

\- O grupo deve ser maior para garantir a proteção da tenente. Vamos nos separar assim que entrarmos.

Utilizando o shumpo, logo estavam dentro de Las Noches.

\- O inimigo já deve saber que estamos aqui, sejam cautelosos – advertiu Urahara enquanto decidiam por qual caminho seguir.

Havia túneis e entradas para todas as direções. Após se situarem, cada grupo decidiu por qual seguir.

\- Agora vamos – o capitão de cabelos prateados falou.

Alguns já haviam sumido. Ele se aproximou silenciosamente da tenente do 5º esquadrão antes de partir.

\- Não sei em que isso vai dar – sussurrou, surpreendendo-a – tenha cuidado – dizendo isso de modo que só ela ouvisse, deu-lhe um selinho e sumiu com os outros dois.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou por alguns segundos fitando o local onde ele desaparecera. Sorriu, assim como os outros dois atrás de si. Yoruichi preferiu ficar calada dessa vez.

\- Vamos – Kira chamou.

Ela se virou e partiu com ele e Yoruichi.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por toda Las Noches as ondas de hollows começavam a se mover diante da movimentação dos intrusos que já esperavam há dias.

\- Mas o que é isso?! – A capitão do 2º esquadrão assustou-se com o ataque inesperado e avançou junto com os ninjas após dar a ordem dos demais ficarem atrás.

Mas aquela onda levaria tempo para ser controlada. Veio com tamanha força e velocidade que todos foram separados sem tempo para reação.

Nem com sua grande força Ichigo foi capaz de segurar as duas garotas que abraçara no momento da colisão. Inoue fora rapidamente arrancada de sua proteção e sumira. Sentiu-se péssimo por não poder proteger a amiga. Mas concentrou-se no que mais importava e que continuava em seus braços. Abraçou Rukia com todas as forças resistindo a ser arrastado pela onda infinita de hollows. Precisa fazer alguma coisa, mas precisaria soltá-la. Nada pode fazer além de virar de costas para proteger o corpo da shinigami e suportar.

\- Ichigo... temos que reagir... Inoue e os demais sabem se proteger, mas não sei por quanto tempo... – ela falava agarrando-se com força ao corpo do shinigami para que não se separassem.

\- Pra reagir tenho que soltar você e a ordem mais importante dessa missão é não perder você de vista nem deixá-la sozinha!

\- E o que vai fazer?! Esperar que eles se cansem? Se não reagirmos isso vai acabar mal. Vou precisar te dar outra surra?! Onde está sua coragem?!

Dizendo aquilo, ela forçou-se a soltá-lo. Sabia que estava ferindo o coração de ambos indo contra o instinto de proteção dele, mas era necessário. Ela sumiu em meio à onda de hollows, que chegava a machucar, deixando hematomas nos corpos de ambos. Segundos depois, notou o que havia acontecido.

\- RUKIAAA!!!! – Gritou em desespero.


	10. Abrindo caminho

Seus olhos se moviam em meio aquela confusão e tudo que conseguia ver eram hollows. Nenhum sinal de sua shinigami, de Orihime ou do 2º esquadrão.

\- Droga! Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Se algo acontecer com aquela louca tudo vai dar errado e nunca vou me perdoar – apertou as mãos no cabo da Zangetsu e começou a concentrar reiatsu.

Desferiu ataques leves, suficientes apenas para matar aos poucos os hollows mais próximos. Não sabia onde estavam os demais e poderia ferir algum deles acidentalmente. Lutou contra a onda insistente durante vários minutos e depois de quase uma hora ela começou a diminuir e finalmente pode localizar os companheiros, até que não restou nenhum hollow. Do lado, Soi Fong estava em pé, ofegante, rodeada pelo esquadrão de assassinos, que tinham suas agulhas e armas envenenadas nas mãos. À sua frente, Orihime estava ajoelhada no chão, com o escudo projetado, mas este se quebrou quando a luta acabou e ela respirou fundo. Procurou pela pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Do outro lado, Rukia estava ajoelhada também ofegando, como todos ali. Se dirigiu a ela, abaixando-se para ficarem na mesma altura.

\- Está ficando doida?! – Perguntou irritado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Ela sorriu, ainda fitando o chão. A Sode continuava em sua mão.

\- Eu sabia que daquele jeito você ia tomar uma atitude. E eu não tinha como te bater naquelas condições.

Aproveitando a distração momentânea dos demais enquanto Orihime curava alguns arranhões, ele puxou a shinigami para si e a abraçou apertado.

\- Doida... – sussurrou.

\- Baka... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, fechando seus braços ao redor do corpo dele também.

Abaixando um pouco a cabeça ele rapidamente beijou os lábios delicados da tenente e a soltou, temeroso de que fossem notados daquele jeito. Precaução sábia, pois assim que se separaram Orihime lhes chamou a atenção querendo saber se estavam feridos. Após todos os ferimentos curados, continuaram andando.

\- Ichigo...

\- Hum...?

\- Me pergunto se o nii-sama está enfrentando hollows agora.

\- Eu não sei, mas se estiver mesmo junto com a pessoa que causou tudo isso... Eu não sei...

Notando o semblante de preocupação dela, imediatamente tentou complementar o que havia dito.

\- Rukia... se for mesmo avô dele ele saberá como se defender. Se eu estivesse nessa situação você já teria me dado uma surra, então melhore esse ânimo porque podemos encontrá-lo a qualquer momento.

Ela não conseguiu sorrir com aquilo, mas seu olhar tornou-se mais confiante.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você mentiu... Era óbvio que me trazer pra cá faria com que Rukia viesse também, mesmo com a ordem de não vir.

\- Ela e esses que contribuem para manter sujo o sangue da nossa família devem ser eliminados Byakuya. Estão aqui nesse momento. Podem até chegar até nós, mas eu não vou facilitar. Vamos eliminar todos eles. Então eu e você voltaremos para a Soul Society. Você terá uma boa esposa, nobre, e reconstituiremos a família, como sangue puro, como deveria ter sido feito sempre!

O velho shinigami virou e defendeu-se imediatamente contra a investida do neto com a Sembonzakura. Mediram forças empurrando as espadas uma contra a outra.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, nem de quem são esses olhos que você tem agora, mas isso passou dos limites. Eu aceitei vir pela segurança de Rukia e dos demais. Mas uma vez que você já não me garante isso, não tenho mais porque ser pacífico.

As lembranças da primeira vez que viu Hisana à última vez que viu Rukia, quando dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto antes de sair para o trabalho, vieram à sua cabeça e a dor de ter que lutar contra seu avô apertou-lhe o coração. A família Kuchiki era fria, distante, mas a seu modo era demonstrado afeto. Sempre gostara muito de seu avô, lembrava-se do apoio dado por ele nos treinamentos que fazia pouco antes de ingressar no Gotei, quando ainda era jovem e Yoruichi costumava roubar seus laços de cabelo e irritá-lo. Aquele não era Junko Kuchiki. Aqueles olhos não eram dele. Alguma coisa acontecera em sua morte e seja o que fosse que o estivesse dominando, Byakuya tiraria dele, mesmo que com isso não o visse nunca mais.

Após alguns segundos medindo forças, iniciaram finalmente uma luta séria.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- De onde vem tudo isso?! – O capitão do 10º esquadrão questionava quando já encostava nos outros dois.

Estavam de costas uns para os outros, cercados por incontáveis hollows que vinham de todos os lugares possíveis.

\- Ele pode ter uma passagem aberta de onde todos eles saem – Hisagi sugeriu.

\- Ou podem estar vivendo aqui desde a época em que Las Noches foi abandonada e nosso inimigo se aproveitou disso.

\- Já chega! Bankai!

As asas de gelos e projetaram nas costas do capitão, agora sem as flores, pois seu tempo se tornara ilimitado. Congelou todos os hollows presentes e a extensão do ataque congelara também as passagens próximas, de onde as criaturas estavam vindo.

\- Deem um jeito nisso.

\- Ok – os dois tenentes responderam juntos e atacaram.

Matsumoto ativou a Haineko, que transformou-se em fumaça e esmagou os hollows congelados enquanto Hisagi os eliminava com a foice.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Covardes! – Yoruichi xingava os hollows e morria de rir da cara deles enquanto os destruía combinando sua habilidade acrobática e suas habilidades de luta.

Kira aumentava o peso de cada um até que não pudessem mais se mover e os destruía. Momo atacava com seu imenso conhecimento de kidous e o poder ofensivo de fogo da Tobiume.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vamos garotos! Não reclamem e acabem logo com essa bagunça – Urahara continuava sorrindo com os olhos ocultos pela sombra de seu chapéu enquanto atacava – não vão deixar que o capitão comandante confie em nós à toa, não é?

\- Cala a boca e trabalha! Nós estamos dando duro também! – Renji se irritou.

Ele movimentava a gigantesca Zabimaru bankai contra os monstros enquanto Sado os atacava com força bruta.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um grande feixe de flechas incontáveis destruía vários hollows por vez. O quincy atacava com maestria. Os dois shinigamis conseguiam defender com apenas simples golpes das zampakutous sem usar nenhuma tática adicional, resultado dos anos em Hueco Mundo. Quando os monstros pararam de aparecer, Ashido levantou uma questão.

\- Não acha isso estranho?

\- O que exatamente?

\- Pra ser um inimigo tão forte só encontramos até agora corredores estufados de hollows fracos. Isso não parece ser muito mais que apenas alguma coisa para ganhar tempo. São inimigos muito fracos.

\- Aonde você quer chegar? É o que estou pensando?

\- Ele deu aquela ordem para a espada não matar a tenente, mas... eu pressinto que algo terrível está por vir. Talvez... ele não vá realmente cumprir o acordo de deixar a família em paz.

Pela primeira vez Uryuu ouvia bem a voz da shinigami. Era doce, suave e infantil.

\- Então... ele nos trouxe aqui para nos eliminar pessoalmente... bem diante dos olhos do capitão! – O quincy concluiu o raciocínio.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você mentiu... trouxe Rukia e os demais aqui apenas para matá-los diante de meus olhos!

\- Como membro da nobreza devo cumprir minhas promessas. Eu disse que não o faria, mas não mencionei nada a respeito de meus subordinados.

O sangue já manchava os corpos de ambos. Byakuya arregalou os olhos com aquela revelação e sem pensar muito atacou novamente.


	11. Mais obstáculos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicatória especial para Iamelaa (Mel-chan) que me ajudou a projetar esse capítulo.

O quincy mal concluiu suas ideias a respeito do shinigami e uma explosão jogou os três para longe.

– O que foi isso?! – Ele perguntou caído no chão, limpando e ajeitando os óculos.

– Natsu!

– Estou aqui... – ela tossiu e sua mão alcançou a dele.

Ele a segurou com força e a puxou para perto, temendo a provável ameaça que vinha na direção dos três. A poeira, ainda alta, não permitia que vissem mais que a silhueta da criatura que se aproximava. Aos poucos puderam tomar foco. Ficaram um tanto indignados pelo tamanho da criatura, mas sem nenhuma ideia de como um hollow tão pequeno causara uma explosão tão grande. A criatura tinha a aparência de um sapo com máscara hollow e um buraco no pescoço. Não devia ser maior que Yachiru. Ele abriu a boca e começou a formar um cero, que ficava cada vez maior. Ashido abraçou a shinigami ao seu lado e desviou ao mesmo tempo que Uryuu, na direção oposta. O cero atingiu com tudo uma das paredes abrindo uma cratera. Os três olharam de olhos arregalados para o hollow, que nem sequer se movia, apenas olhava de um para o outro. Ele escolheu o quincy e com um pulo voou com toda velocidade até ele abrindo a boca para um novo cero. Enquanto este ainda não passava do tamanho suficiente para caber dentro de sua boca, Uryuu o atingiu com uma flecha, que colidiu com o cero em formação e explodiu. Quando a poeira baixou novamente, ficaram ainda mais espantados, a criatura triplicara de tamanho.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Achei que aquilo nunca ia acabar... – comentava um sorridente Urahara, que andava a frente dos outros dois.

De repente ele parou e se deteve em frente a uma parte de uma das paredes de pedra, observando-a atentamente.

– O que foi? Se ficarmos parados não vamos ajudar em nada. Não sabia que você tinha tanta admiração por paredes de pedra – Renji reclamou.

– Fique calmo... ele pode ter achado alguma coisa – Chad falou calmamente.

Renji observou o loiro mais atentamente. Ele tocava a parede, detendo as mãos em algumas rachaduras presentes. Ele a empurrou algumas vezes e se afastou, lançando kidous destrutivos da casa dos 70 para destruir o local, assustando os outros dois.

– M-mas por que isso?! Podia ter nos ferido seu louco! Por que não avisou que ia explodir?! – Renji gritou.

– Abarai-san... há uma passagem aqui. Se há algo que o inimigo esconde, devemos saber o que é.

Adentraram o local. Era uma caverna. Urahara teve o cuidado de usar um kidou para causar a ilusão de uma passagem fechada. Andaram por alguns minutos e chegaram a uma sala ampla. Urahara tirou uma pequena luminária de dentro do kimono e a acendeu, pousando-a sob uma mesa no centro do recinto. Finalmente puderam observar melhor o lugar. Era uma biblioteca. Todas as paredes e o chão eram compostos de pedra. Várias estantes também esculpidas na pedra da caverna guardavam vários livros antigos, todos falando sobre hollows ou shinigamis.

– Mas não pode ser... – Renji se aproximou tocando os livros – todos esses livros pertencem à Soul Society!

– Como?! – Chad questionou.

– É verdade. Parte deles estava lá da última vez que Yoruichi foi à biblioteca antes da luta contra Aizen – ele puxou um dos livros – vejam isso aqui.

– O que é? – Ambos perguntaram.

– Um livro inteiro falando sobre o hollow que assassinou o avô de Byakuya.

Arregalaram os olhos.

– Se isso está escondido aqui junto com todos os outros livros, provavelmente tem o dedo de Aizen nessa história da morte dele e são informações muito preciosas. Tanto que foram roubadas da Soul Society para impedir nosso acesso.

– O que Aizen tem a ver com isso?

– Deixe-me contar como surgiram os vaizards e como Kaien Shiba morreu.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto e Hisagi andavam após acabar com uma infinidade de hollows.

– Fiquem atentos... Aquilo foi fácil demais. Creio que estivesse só brincando com a gente. Algo terrível pode aparecer a qualquer momen...

O chão se abriu sob os pés de todos eles e caíram num lugar escuro, ferindo seus braços e pés quando se apoiaram para evitar maiores danos com a queda.

– MAS O QUE FOI ISSO?! – O baixinho irritado perguntou com os olhos em chamas.

– Calma capitão, ao menos estamos vivos.

Hisagi usou kidou para projetar luz no ambiente. Nada de anormal, haviam caído em uma depressão no chão. Estavam há cerca de sete metros da superfície. Do nada três hollows apareceram e uma luta se iniciou.

– Qual o sentido disso?! São muito fracos – Hitsugaya xingava golpeando o seu adversário.

– Droga! Ele me cortou! – Gritou Hisagi devolvendo o golpe.

O hollow paralisou e sua pele expeliu algum tipo de gás. Logo Matsumoto também havia sido atingida e o mesmo ocorria aos hollow contra o qual lutava, que desintegrou junto com o primeiro. O único a salvo era o capitão que o destruiu antes de ser atingido.

– Mas que gás... é esse...? – Matsumoto ficou sonolenta e seu corpo tombou no chão.

– MATSUMOTO! – Ele gritou preocupado, mas alguma coisa cortou suas costas, fazendo seu sangue escorrer pelo haori.

De olhos arregalados ele olhou para trás. Fora atacado por Hisagi. Outro corte no abdômen, fora cortado por Matsumoto.

– Mas o que está acontecendo?! – Ele desesperou-se com a possibilidade de ter que lutar contra os companheiros.

Ambos possuíam olhos sem brilho e sem vida e erguiam as espadas ameaçadoras em sua direção.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Yoruichi-san... eu ouvi um barulho – Kira advertiu.

– É verdade, e é algo grande – Momo olhava para os lados.

– Seja o que for... nós vamos passar por cima – ela olhou determinada para frente esperando que a criatura aparecesse.

Um hollow gigantesco veio na direção dos três, acertando Yoruichi em cheio com um cipó que saia das laterais de seu corpo. A pancada fortíssima a atirou longe.

– Yoruichi-san! – Ambos gritaram preocupados.

Ela levantou e teria usado o shumpo, mas simplesmente não se moveu. Seu corpo não obedecia à sua velocidade. Perdera a capacidade de mover-se tão rapidamente. Caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo a dor terrível da pancada do hollow e a dor de estar presa num mundo de lentidão. Uma lágrima deixou seus olhos assustados.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Isso tá muito estranho. Estamos andando há cerca de uma hora e esse túnel não dá em nada!

– E o que você queria, seu idiota?! Que estivesse cercados de hollows e cheios de hematomas de novo?!

– Eu ouvi dizer que quando se está num lugar assim, se você andar com as mãos encostadas na parede logo achará a saída – Orihime dizia feliz.

Todos se perguntaram de onde ela havia tirado aquilo. Podia até ser verdade, mas não acreditavam que funcionaria ali.

– Vá à frente e volte o mais rápido possível com um relatório da situação – Soi Fong ordenou a um dos ninjas, que assentiu e desapareceu.

Dez minutos depois ele estava de volta.

– Onde estamos?

– Estamos num labirinto enorme capitã.

– E onde fica o fim dele ou a saída mais próxima?

– Eu não sei. Caminhei por todas as entradas que encontrei, mas não pude localizar uma saída. Tudo que encontrei foi uma grande parede de pedra há três quilômetros daqui.

– Há algo atrás dela?

– Tudo indica que sim, mas consegui especificar o que. Chegamos lá seguindo apenas pelo caminho certo. Todos os outros dão em entradas sem saída ou depressões cheias de hollows. Não aconselho usarmos o shumpo aqui, ao menos não em todos os lugares.

– Nós leve até lá.

– Agora mesmo.

O ninja seguiu na frente sendo seguido pelos demais. Andaram por tempo considerável até que o ninja parou.

– O que aconteceu?

– Não reconheço este lugar.

– Você nunca errou, nós nunca erramos, tem certeza de estamos no caminho errado?

– Sim, tenho todo o caminho gravado e sei que não estive aqui.

– Eu não tenho bons pressentimentos sobre isso.

– Você sabe de alguma coisa Rukia?

– Meu capitão uma vez falou sobre labirintos ilusórios. Não importa o quão experiente e sábio seja quem anda nele. Sempre se perderá. As únicas maneiras de sair são usando a velha técnica de amarrar um cordão na entrada ou destruir tudo, o que faria todos os hollows voarem pra cima de nós.

– Mas nem sabemos como e quando entramos aqui!

– Isso mesmo. Temos um problema.


	12. O objetivo

\- Mas o que é isso?! – A shinigami arregalou os olhos.

\- Infelizmente, não vamos conseguir levantar nem hipóteses se não testarmos – o quincy ergueu o arco e atirou contra o monstro, que vinha como um louco na direção dos três.

Uma nova explosão. Fumaça. A criatura ficara maior. Todos estavam espantados.

\- Droga! É como pensei! Ele absorve qualquer investida e a usa para aumentar de tamanho! Quando as energias se chocam causam uma explosão que abre uma fenda na barreira que as separa e então ele absorve tudo que puder – o quincy deduziu.

\- É como um vidro cheio de água. Em algum momento, provavelmente... ele não vai agüentar mais e vai ter que soltar. E isso, provavelmente, irá nos matar – Ashido olhava o estranho animal que permanecia a olhar suas presas uma por uma – Natsu...

Ela o olhou como se soubesse exatamente o que ele iria dizer.

\- Acho que vamos ter que usar aquilo.

\- Ok. Mas não pode ser de última hora... Preciso de tempo pra ter certeza de que não há ninguém por perto.

\- O que vocês pretendem fazer?

\- A liberação da shikai da zampakutou de Natsu é capaz de causar três enormes explosões, uma atrás da outra. Pouco antes disso a espada vibra. Vai servir como um sonar pra que as explosões não nos levem ao nada. Assim ela saberá onde há túneis. Na melhor oportunidade, usaremos isso pra abrir um caminho, e ao mesmo tempo temos que explodir o hollow.

Foram interrompidos por um soco da mão gigantesca e desviaram. O hollow urrou.

\- Você tem uma habilidade chamada Sprenger, não é? Por favor, use-a como último ataque e voe pra perto de Natsu.

\- Ok. Então vamos empurrar energia espiritual nesse monstro! – O quincy concentrou energia e atirou uma longa rajada de flechas na cabeça da criatura.

A lâmina da espada de Ashido foi envolta por uma luz vermelha, parecia fogo. Aos poucos a energia se concentrou na ponta da lâmina e recuando-a, ele a sacudiu contra o hollow, fazendo a energia desprender-se e voar contra ele com toda a velocidade, atingindo-o como um tiro gigante. Um buraco enorme surgiu no abdômen do hollow, mas este se regenerou.

\- Ainda não chegou no limite... – o quincy ativou o Ginrei Kojaku, descarregando 1200 tiros por segundo no hollow.

\- Morre logo, idiota! – Natsu brandiu a espada contra a criatura, acertando-o com uma lâmina voadora de reiatsu. A máscara rachou.

\- É ali!

Na rachadura, era possível ver um ponto onde todas as energias presentes ali pareciam convergir. O hollow enlouqueceu, formando um cero e socando tudo ao seu alcance. Eles gritaram ao serem atingidos pelo monstro.

\- Vá agora!

\- Mas... você! E ele...

\- Não podemos fazer nada de qualquer maneira. E você também se feriu. Vá!

Com um último olhar de preocupação, ela obedeceu. Se posicionou diante da parede, encostou a lâmina da zampakutou nela e fechou os olhos. Após uma nova explosão de choque com o cero em formação, o shinigami e o quincy continuaram a desviar e investir contra o hollow. Aproveitando um momento de distração criado por Ashido, Uryuu montou o Sprenger e foi para perto da shinigami. Podia sentir a vibração da espada em seus pés. Ashido se aproximava dos dois ao mesmo tempo que repelia investidas do hollow erguendo barreiras de reiatsu. Natsu cravou a zampakutou em determinado ponto da parede.

\- Um... dois... três... – ao fim das palavras do quincy uma explosão gigantesca ocorreu, não os atingindo por causa do escudo criado por Ashido com a zampakutou.

O hollow urrou de dor e desespero, começando a desfazer-se em meio aos raios de energia que eram lançados para todo lugar. A shinigami abriu os olhos e pronunciou uma única palavra no exato momento em que o teto desabou sob o hollow.

\- Explosion...

Eles ouviram o que parecia ser três tiros enormes da alguma arma poderosíssima. A parede à frente dos três desapareceu e quando a poeira baixou viram um caminho aberto para um dos túneis. Entraram nele e se afastaram do local, tendo que sentar em seguida. Ambos sentiam dor. Apesar das barreiras, não haviam saído imunes.

\- Tem alguém há alguma distância daqui. São dois e são muito poderosos. Ambos são shinigamis – ela parou de falar e gemeu com a dor dos arranhões espalhados pelo corpo.

Foi a vez do shinigami lhe olhar preocupado.

\- Não me olhe assim... você está... – ela suspirou.

Ele tinha um ferimento profundo aberto no braço direito e ainda assim estava sorrindo.

\- Não ligo. Você só tem arranhões, não é? Enfim, estamos todos vivos - você está ok? – Perguntou a Uryuu, que não tinha uma expressão muito agradável.

\- Só dói – ele tinha um ferimento na lateral esquerda do corpo – temos que estancar isso...

\- Aqui em Hueco mundo a quantidade de energia espiritual circulando é muito maior. Espere alguns minutos e vai no mínimo fechar, mas aconselho que tome precauções enquanto isso – Ashido explicou.

O quincy puxou um lenço de dentro da roupa e pressionou contra o ferimento. Tirou um outro e o entregou a Ashido.

\- Creio que você já tenha experiência com isso, mas vai deixar seu braço sangrando? – O quincy estendeu um outro lenço ao shinigami, que aceitou.

\- Faz tempo que não luto com um hollow desse nível, com o passar dos anos aqueles da floresta ficaram muito fracos pra mim.

Ele enrolou o ferimento.

\- Acho que em meia hora podemos voltar a andar. Acabo de detectar os dois que você mencionou. Acho que os conheço – disse enquanto abraçava a shinigami com seu braço sadio.

\- Não sei... Mas a reiatsu deles também me é muito familiar...

\- É parecida com a da Kuchiki-san! – Os dois shinigamis o olharam – se seguirmos na direção correta logo encontraremos o irmão dela!

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Como nós já sabemos, o Houkyoku remove a barreira entre shinigami e hollow. E para chegar a isso, Aizen usou de diversos métodos e experiências. Quando me tornei capitão da décima segunda divisão, incontáveis shinigamis começaram a desaparecer. Certa noite, eu e Shunsui-san enviamos nossas tenentes em missão e as perdemos.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

\- Quando cheguei ao local era tarde demais. Minha tenente, a tenente de Shunsui e um grupo que montava acampamento, todos haviam sido transformados em hollows pelas mãos de Aizen. Eu fugi com eles e apesar de ter tentado tudo que podia, eu não consegui reverter o processo e eles passaram a viver como os vaizards que vocês conheceram, até hoje. Alguns anos antes, a esposa de Kaien Shiba foi morta por um hollow que já tinha inúmeras vítimas. Ele manipulou o corpo dela e conduziu seu marido à morte. Ele se feriu lutando contra o hollow, foi possuído através desse ferimento e num último lampejo de consciência se atirou contra uma zampakutou. Morreu junto com o hollow. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, descobrimos que isso também foi obra de Aizen. Do mesmo jeito que aquela missão da Kuchiki-san em Karakura, quando ele perdeu os poderes e tudo que aconteceu depois, também tem ligação com esse evento. Mas isso é algo que não interessa a ela.

\- Mas... se ele se atirou contra uma zampakutou... quem mais estava lá?

\- Não perca o foco, Abarai-kun. A verdade é que mesmo que eu tivesse agido diferente no passado, Aizen ainda teria buscado meios para tudo que aconteceu. Vocês sabem que fui eu que criei o Houkyoku. Eu nunca deixei de me sentir culpado, mas... onde eu quero chegar... é que entre os hollows rastreados eu tinham ligação com Aizen, um deles matou o avô de Byakuya em uma invasão á Soul Sociiety. O hollow era Vasto Lord aqui diz que não só tem o poder de apagar memórias, como também de se utilizar dos espíritos de suas presas, muito semelhante ao noveno espada. Isso explica como Junko-san pode estar aqui mesmo com seu corpo na Soul Society. Tendo o espírito, o hollow pode materializá-lo. E sendo um ser vingativo, devíamos ter previsto que ele voltaria usando a imagem de Junko-san contra nós – ele parou de ler e fechou o livro – ele só está brincando com a gente, o objetivo dele não é só nos fazer andar em círculos por acaso. Ele está ganhando tempo pra tirar algo que nós temos.

\- Então... se ele quer vingança por ter perdido miseravelmente sem morrer naquele dia e está usando os ideais do avô do capitão Kuchiki pra isso, ele... – Chad se espantou – quer matar o capitão e depois a Kuchiki-san!!


	13. Problemas

\- Esse maldito tirou minha velocidade!!! – Ela gritou em desespero.

Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos.

\- Essa não... – murmurava Kira, que teve que desviar da mão gigantesca que abriu uma cratera no chão.

Os dois se reuniram próximos a onde Yoruichi estava enquanto o hollow os observava como se os analisasse, ainda com a mão gigantesca encaixada na cratera criada no chão.

\- Yoruichi-san... Isso foi depois da pancada? - Questionou Kira.

\- Foi sim.

\- Então ele bloqueou alguns pontos de seu corpo... Pra gerar tanta velocidade é preciso ter um ponto para conduzir a reiatsu em alto nível de atividade. Se o corpo sofre um impacto muito grande alguns pontos podem ficar bloqueados e quando a reiatsu tenta transitar não consegue e causa paralisia ou dor – Kira explicou.

\- Eu sei disso... Quanto maior a velocidade que invisto, maior a dor. Assim não aguento me mover – ela dizia sentada no chão.

\- Deixe que nós lutemos. Leva um tempo, mas logo o sistema nervoso vai reagir e...

\- Não temos tempo – ela respondeu à shinigami – não estou subestimando vocês, mas até que meu corpo volte a reagir ele pode derrubar esse lugar inteiro em cima de nós. E mesmo que ele morra eu não vou me recuperar... Vamos ter que pensar em alguma coisa.

Desviaram mais uma vez de uma grande investida do hollow enlouquecido, que dessa vez usara um cero. Os dois ajudaram Yoruichi a mover-se.

\- Yoruichi-san... isso é como uma artéria bloqueada por gordura... Shiro-chan disse que quando isso acontece com alguns humanos eles fazem cirurgia pra removê-la e usam um tal de marca sei lá o que pra impulsionar melhor o sangue e evitar que a artéria seja obstruída de novo.

\- É verdade... com certeza a reiatsu desse hollow é que está obstruindo seus pontos de condução. Se puder de alguma forma usá-la em investidas contra ele...

\- Me leve até ele! – A morena se determinou – ele não vai tirar a honra da Deusa da Velocidade Yoruichi! – Ela fuzilava o hollow com seus olhos dourados.

Antes mesmo de tomarem alguma atitude, o hollow que parecia ser tão desorientado, girava os cipós que saiam de seu corpo para todas as direções.

\- Não deixem isso pegar em vocês! – Kira gritou, defendendo-se com a Wabisuke.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso ao ver que não causara sequer um arranhão. Novamente foram atacados, dessa vez com os cipós e o cero, que causou uma explosão ao colidir com as bolas de fogo lançadas pelo bankai de Momo, que ela acabara de liberar. O hollow caiu.

\- Menina, tenha mais cuidado! Podia ter derrubado tudo isso em cima de nós!

\- Me perdoe! Mas veja! – Ela apontou o hollow.

\- Os cipós queimaram...

\- Vamos destruí-lo de dentro pra fora então – Kira falou sério – Yoruichi-san... vai doer muito, mas sua chance de recuperar sua velocidade aqui e agora é investir contra ele usando a reiatsu presa em seu corpo. Eu vou atacá-lo de frente. Furem a máscara e libertem reiatsu pra matar.

A lerda criatura já se encontrava quase de pé, ainda desorientado e já preparava outro cero, que não hesitou em lançar em kira, que avançava, e desviou por pouco, ferindo o braço direito. Carregando Yoruichi consigo Momo pulou pelas costas do hollow, pousando em sua cabeça, o que o fez se sacudir violentamente e quase atirá-las ao chão. A shinigami se segurou com força e cravou a zampakutou, ainda em estado bankai, no centro da máscara, fazendo o hollow gritar.

\- Yoruichi-san...

\- Agora! – A morena pôs as duas mãos em cima da rachadura na máscara.

Lutando para não ser atirada para longe pelo hollow, que ainda se sacudia, liberou o que aguentava e o que não aguentava de reiatsu naquele estado. Sentiu suas veias e sua pele queimarem e sua cabeça latejar de dor. A tensão interna em seu corpo fazia parecer que mãos invisíveis tentavam esmagá-la por dentro. Após vários segundos daquela tortura, sentiu um choque elétrico percorrer seu corpo e relaxou. O hollow gritou, quase deixando-os surdos, até desaparecer. Os três caíram no chão.

\- Yoruichi-san! – Os dois a procuraram preocupados.

Sentiram o vento mover-se velozmente a sua volta e ela estava de pé, forçando um sorrido, na saída do lugar.

\- Vamos... embora... – e sorrindo verdadeiramente, caiu no chão.

\- Yoruichi-san! – Os dois correram até ela.

\- Ainda não pode fazer extravagâncias! – Kira colocou cuidadosamente a mulher adormecida em suas costas.

Saíram dali rápido ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam o lugar desmoronar.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Mas o que é que vocês tem? – Hitsugaya lutava para que as três lâminas não se desunissem e assim ele fosse acertado.

Estava sendo atacado por Matsumoto e Hisagi. Os dois estavam muito mais violentos do que o normal naquele estado de hipnose. O jovem capitão já estava todo ferido, por sorte nenhum ferimento profundo ou letal.

\- O que eu faço...? Essa toxina é um gás. Mesmo se eu cortá-los, vou precisar derramar muito sangue pra que voltem à lucidez. A não ser que... ainda tenho tempo!

Destravando a batalha e ainda recebendo dois pequenos cortes nas laterais do corpo, gritou de dor e congelou parcialmente os dois companheiros. Eles cessaram os movimentos e caíram no chão. O capitão ofegou por um momento tentando recuperar parte de suas forças e para ter certeza do que pretendia fazer.

O veneno tomaria conta primeiro da parte de cima do corpo. Iria feri-los nos braços e ombros. Se cortasse pouco de nada adiantaria. Se fosse muito fundo ajudaria o veneno a penetrar. Lutando contra si mesmo, ergueu a espada primeiro contra Matsumoto, não podia cortar muito fundo, nem no lugar errado. Com a ponta da lâmina a milímetros do ombro esquerdo dela, viu a shinigami, num lampejo de consciência, chorar. Ele arregalou o olhos e parou, lembrando-se... Antes de partirem. Ela não lhe dissera nada, mas não era necessário, estava visível nos olhos dela. Ela queria voltar viça daquela missão e reencontrar “ele”. Preso naquela cela por dez mil anos, ela era o único consolo que ele tinha e ele estar vivo, mesmo que preso, era um acalanto para o coração dela.

Olhando profundamente naqueles olhos azuis tão claros, de sua tenente e grande amiga, ele não pode evitar chorar também. Como doía ter que feri-la, mesmo que para salvar a todos ali. Olhou para Hisagi. Este forçou um aceno de cabeça encorajador. Também doía muito ter que ferir o companheiro. Por mais que parecesse ser o frio capitão Histugaya, ele era como aquele gelo. Era frio, mas podia ser derretido. Olhou de novo para os olhos cheios de lágrimas da tenente. Fechou os seus próprios com força por um momento.

\- Eu também quero sair vivo daqui... e reencontrar a Momo e os outros. Eu prometo que todos nós vamos sobreviver! Me perdoem... – e sentindo as lágrimas silenciosas rolarem por seu rosto, o mais rápido e cuidadosamente que pode fez pequenos cortes nos ombros e braços dos dois.

Não havia tido tempo suficiente para aquele gás se espalhar por todo o corpo deles. Fazia apenas vinte minutos que lutavam. Ele torcia para que aquilo desse certo. Viu os ferimentos de ambos sangrarem como os seus. Devia doer também. Como queria saber curar ao menos no mesmo nível de Kira, Hanatarou ou Isane...

Quando julgou que já tinham perdido sangue suficiente para se livrarem de uma boa parte daquela substância tóxica e hipnótica ele decidiu agir. Os efeitos do congelamento já passavam e ambos se moviam lentamente. Ele não era excelente em cura, sabia somente o mínimo necessário. Colocou as duas mãos sobre eles e fechou os cortes que ele mesmo tinha feito. Seus olhos estavam pesados e começavam a fechar-se, ele mesmo havia perdido muito sangue, apesar de já ter estancado minutos atrás. Só viu que Matsumoto e Hisagi agora podiam mover-se normalmente, apesar de tremerem de frio, e se aproximavam dele falando coisas que ele já não conseguia ouvir quando tudo ficou escuro e caiu no chão.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Droga! Isso não tem mesmo fim! – Ichigo reclamava pela milésima vez.

Eles corriam da direção da qual acreditavam ter vindo, destruindo todas as paredes a sua frente, mas não achavam a saída. Pararam. Todas as paredes quebradas se fecharam.

\- Mas o que?! De novo não!

\- Controle-se Ichigo! Isso não vai resolver nada! – Ela tentou acalmá-lo segurando a mão esquerda dele.

O shinigami se apoiou em uma das paredes, sem soltar a mão das de Rukia, encostando a testa no braço direito, e se espantou.

\- Rukia, olha isso aqui! Não são suas?!

\- O que?

Ela se aproximou e reconheceu as próprias pegadas.

\- Já passamos aqui antes...

Do nada uma forte reiatsu fez todos se encolherem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que a luta da Yoruichi deixou a desejar, peço 1000 perdões.


	14. Surpresa no labirinto

\- Shiro-chan… volte, por favor…. – ele escutava a voz distante dela, misturada com o som do choro quase silencioso.

Seus sentidos aos poucos voltavam a funcionar. Se sentia sendo apertado por alguma coisa. Quando finalmente seus olhos verde-água se abriram ele viu os braços da garota envolvendo seu pescoço, ela estava ajoelhada, debruçada no corpo do capitão, abraçando-o. Olhou para o lado. A certa distância Matsumoto, Hisagi e Yoruichi dormiam, ainda sendo tratados por Kira. Estavam em algum outro lugar de Las Noches.

\- Mo...mo...

Ao som da voz dele, ela se afastou para olhá-lo. Ele viu as lágrimas que deixavam os olhos dela e um grande sorriso se abrir nos lábios da shinigami.

\- Que bom! – Ela o abraçou de novo, porém com muito mais intensidade.

Ignorando se ainda sentiria dor ou não ele ergueu os braços e a envolveu também.

\- Eu estou bem - eles falavam baixo para não chamar a atenção dos outros.

\- Nós também lutamos, com um hollow enorme. Yoruichi-san se machucou – disse sem soltá-lo – quando terminamos, saímos andando carregando Yoruichi-san e encontramos vocês aqui. Hisagi estava carregando você, você estava todo machucado... Ele e Rangiku-san estavam nervosos, disseram que foi culpa deles.

\- Eles não têm culpa de nada... Eu vou explicar melhor depois – permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio – Momo... a última vez que nos vimos...

Ele foi surpreendido quando ela o calou tomando seus lábios como ele fez antes de se separam, mas dessa vez foi mais demorado e profundo. Ele chegou a ficar tonto.

\- Não precisa dizer nada... eu também te amo Shiro-chan – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele a apertou mais no abraço. O tenente loiro, de costas para os dois, abriu um sorriso, eles não precisavam saber que ele escutava tão bem.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Mas o que é isso?!

As paredes do labirinto e tudo mais que havia em volta se moviam. Pareciam ondas revoltas de um oceano. Algumas das paredes do enorme labirinto elevaram-se e tomaram a forma de um enorme hollow.

\- Eu não acredito! – A ruiva observava de olhos arregalados.

\- Isso explica a impressão do chão estar se mexendo e resmungando quando cravei a zampakutou nele minutos atrás – a capitão deduziu.

O hollow labirinto olhou para baixo. Ele tinha o corpo de um hollow normal, com a máscara, mas seus pés eram ausentes, pois o fim de seu corpo era o labirinto. Novamente, ele mudou a formação das paredes, separando-os em dois grupos. Ichigo, Rukia e Orihime ficaram de um lado. O 2º esquadrão ficou de outro.

\- Só faltava essa... – Ichigo resmungou.

\- A capitã Soi Fong tem um nível absurdo de inteligência. Tenho certeza de que logo entrará em ação.

Não demorou. Os ninjas avançavam por toda a extensão do corpo do hollow atacando-o com adagas, enquanto a capitão investia em ataques diretos com a zampakutou.

\- Kurosaki! Não seja inútil! Trabalhe! E proteja a KuchikI!

\- Eu sabia que ela ia me xingar em algum momento... – O substituto a olhava irritado quando sacou a Zangetsu.

\- Esqueça isso e trabalhe! – Rukia reclamou.

\- Tsubaki! – Orihime chamou o aliado baixinho.

\- O que você quer mulher?! – Ele perguntou com sua costumeira irritação.

\- Olhe atrás de você.

Ele obedeceu e arregalou os olhos.

\- Esse cara parece ser bem chato. Não gosto de gente assim! – Ele avançou contra o hollow.

Movendo-se rápido como uma mosca, o pequeno provocou vários cortes nas laterais do corpo do hollow, que urrou, furioso e agitou suas grandes mãos, tentando afastar Tsubaki, o 2º esquadrão, que atacava de frente, e Ichigo e Rukia que o atacavam pelas costas.

\- Eu não tô a fim de demorar aqui! – Ichigo reclamou.

Rukia não teve tempo de reclamar com ele, o hollow a agarrou junto com Ichigo, fazendo-os gemer de dor, tamanha a força com a qual o hollow os segurava. Apenas afrouxou o aperto quando já os tinha bem próximos dos olhos e os observava.

\- Essa não!

\- Não se desespere mulher! Só vai deixá-lo com mais vontade de esmagar os dois!

O 2º esquadrão suspendeu os ataques diante da situação.

\- Droga! Assim Byakuya vai me matar! E o velho nunca mais vai confiar em mim! Rukia, eu vou dar um jeito de você se soltar e correr.

\- Nós já falamos sobre isso. Não me subestime Ichigo. Vamos sair dessa juntos. Ele foi burro suficiente pra deixar nossos braços livres. Vamos pensar em algo, rápido!

Nesse momento o hollow virou a mão, deixando-os de lado, fazendo com que todo o peso de Ichigo fosse investido sob Rukia.

\- Droga Ichigo! Você pesa muito!

\- A culpa não é minha tá?! Eu tô com meu peso certo!

\- Cale-se! Esqueça isso e pense!

\- Mas Rukia! Você vai aguentar assim?!

\- Vou ter que aguentar! Isso não importa agora!

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vou permitir que você se divirta junto comigo enquanto vê meu plano de tornar nossa família pura novamente ir adiante.

Junko ligou uma tela parecidíssima com as usadas para a comunicação entre a Sereitei e o mundo real e Byakuya viu Rukia presa junto com Ichigo. Ele arregalou os olhos e se levantou.

\- Não adianta. Não vou deixar você sair daqui! – Ambos empunhavam as zampakutous.

O ódio queimou nos olhos do jovem Kuchiki.


	15. Dor

– Urahara-san, o que aconteceu com os três hollows? Você os dispensou logo que entramos no nosso caminho. Achei que as ordens do capitão eram absolutas.

– Eu também já fui capitão Abarai-san. E eu não faria isso sem motivo. O que acontece é que a própria Neliel me pediu para se desviar para um certo caminho porque sentiu uma reiatsu conhecida e queria verificar. Jurou que nos alcançaria assim que a acabasse as coisas por lá. Eu confio na força dela. Ela é a espada número três, é muito forte e agora que Orihime-san a curou não tem mais como mudar de personalidade ou ter problemas no meio da luta.

– Mas ela disse quem era?

– Não Sado-kun. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela ficará bem. Mesmo que algum fantasma do passado venha a assombrá-la, ela já não é mais criança pra ter medo de bicho-papão e pode dar conta.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Foi aqui.

– Tem certeza Nel? Está vazio. Se esteve aqui já foi...

– Quanto tempo Neliel...

Ela gelou com a pronúncia tão enfática do seu nome. Como suspeitava, ele sobrevivera. Uma parte de seu coração via aquilo como um milagre, queria vê-lo vivo. A outra o apontada como extrema ameaça. Sentia-se sendo fitada pelos olhos frios e o sorriso malvado. Virou-se e fitou aqueles olhos negros. O cabelo, também negro, e brilhoso, estava mais curto. Ele segurava sua grande foice dupla na mão direita.

– Achou que eu morreria tão fácil? – O sorriso enorme permanecia implacável em seu rosto.

A princípio ela o olhava com olhos assustados, mas logo a frieza os tomou também. Não deixaria que seus sentimentos do passado derrubassem tudo de novo.

– Vejo que todos estão vivos... por que você está aqui? Veio junto com o Kurosaki e os outros shinigamis pra salvar aquele capitão?

– O que você tem a ver com isso?

– Nada mesmo. Aquele que enlouqueceu lá depois que o hollow passou a usar a memória dele me propôs negócio, mas eu não aceitei. Estava vivendo aqui, só isso, e preferi continuar como estava.

– Se elevou tanto sua reiatsu naquela hora você queria ser encontrado, mas por que?

– Por que nós nunca tivemos chance de terminarmos aquela luta. E uma luta só termina quando um dos adversários morre.

– Você combina mesmo com aquele shinigami enlouquecido. Se ele tivesse vindo, tenho certeza que já teriam se encontrado e destruído metade de Las Noches.

– É, provavelmente sim. Mas o que quero saber é se você vai lutar ou vai morrer – abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

– Eu não tenho opção. Sei que não me deixará em paz e se pra sair preciso passar por cima de você, eu farei isso, por mais que eu não queira lutar com você. Eu vim ajudar a Rukia... e eu vou fazer isso. Sem falar que já estou cansada de tentar dialogar em vão com você.

– Nel, tem certeza?

– Sim Don. Já chega de ficar fugindo só porque não quero matá-lo.

– Uma espada que não mata, que ridículo – ele riu e avançou na direção dela, iniciando uma luta cruel – Eu não vou poupar você. Nós nascemos pra destruir e matar. Os shinigamis são nossos inimigos, não faz sentido ajudá-los.

O coração doía. Ela não disse nada, se defendeu, e olhava no fundo dos olhos negros. Até aquele dia, ela ainda tentava entendê-los.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– O que você quer provar com isso? Até agora só brincou com eles fazendo-os rodar em círculos e lutarem com inimigos fracos pros níveis deles.

– O que quero mostra a você meu neto é que nós somos superiores. Uma falsa Kuchiki pode sobreviver a tudo que está vivendo agora, mas ela não resistirá quando chegar aqui. Então você vai entender porque não podemos ter um ser como esse desonrando nossa família e você mesmo vai querer se livrar dela. Afinal, você mesmo disse uma vez que iria encontrá-la e matá-la com suas próprias mãos não é?

O Kuchiki arregalou os olhos e quase levou a mão ao peito. Seu coração falhou num choque tão forte que ele quase perdeu a consciência. Escondera aquela lembrança no fundo de sua alma para não vê-la nunca mais. Nunca se perdoaria por aquele momento.

“Nunca diga isso na frente da Rukia!”

As palavras de Ichigo ecoaram em sua mente. E aquele olhar... ele não sentia nenhum ódio pelo homem que queria matar o pequeno e delicado ser que ele queria proteger. Aqueles olhos só mostravam um desejo desesperado de protegê-la, de vê-la livre, viva e bem. E uma tentativa de entender porque quem mais deveria protegê-la queria matá-la.

– Acho que você ainda não sabe. Mas esses dois... eles estão juntos Byakuya. Mais um motivo para acabar com ambos. Ele não é um Kuchiki, nem morto ele estava quando se tornou um shinigami.

Uma confusão interna dilacerava seu coração e acabada com toda a sua capacidade de raciocinar. Nem ficou zangado ao saber da notícia, talvez ela nem tivesse chegado a sua mente abalada. O que lhe preocupava no momento era encontrar uma saída.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Droga! Vamos ter que improvisar!

A shinigami cravou a zampakutou na mão do hollow, que gritou de dor e ameaçou soltá-los, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso os sacudiu, deixando-os tontos e quase fazendo Sode no Shirayuki despencar até o chão.

– Você é doida Rukia?! – Se conteve ao sentir a cabeça doer.

– O que pretende fazer então?!

– Ele usa muito a visão.

O hollow tinha um único olho gigantesco e vermelho e o movia o tempo todo observando cada detalhe do ambiente.

– Se alguém nos soltar daqui o caminho ficaria livre pra um de nós cegá-lo. Ficaria muito mais fácil combatê-lo.

– Vou repassar a informação.

– Tsubaki?! – Ambos se assustaram com a aparição repentina do baixinho.

– A capitã disse que as parede desse labirinto enviam reiatsu pra ele. Todos os hollows que estão aqui são como reservas de alimento. Ele sua a reiatsu deles através das paredes do labirinto. Se destruirmos as paredes muito hollows vão atacar, mas isso vai diminuir consideravelmente as chances dele. Quanto ao olho, é por conta de vocês. Se soltem e façam.

– Espera aí! Como vamos nos soltar?! – Ichigo gritou, mas já era tarde.

Logo a destruição em massa das paredes começou. O holloe gritou, se sacudiu, quase deixando-os surdos.

– Chega! Hadou no san ju ichi, Shakahou!

A mão do hollow explodiu. Ichigo ficou paralisado com a potência do hadou. Rukia havia evoluído ainda mais nisso. O hollow os soltou enquanto sacudia a mão. Antes de alcançarem o chão, cravaram as zampakutous no corpo do monstro e assim fizeram até alcançarem a cabeça, enquanto ele gritava cada vez mais alto e se sacudia.

– Quando fizermos isso, você sabe que ele vai nos jogar pra baixo, não é?

– Sei sim... Mae, Sode no Shirayuki.

A zampkutou se transformou e em seguida ambos as enfiaram no olho gigantesco do hollow, que gritou como um louco e os agarrou com a mão intacta, jogando-os pra baixo com toda força.

– Saiam da frente! – A capitã gritou.

– O que?! A gente vai se arrebentar no chão e ela ainda quer que a gente saia da frente! – Ichigo reclamou.

A tempo, Orihime acionou o escudo os apanhou. O esquadrão de assassinato dava conta dos hollows restantes. Soi Fong atirou na direção da cabeça do hollow, com o que devia ser um bankai. Ichigo notou o quanto o bankai a incomodava, provavelmente por contrariar toda a elegância da capitã. A cabeça do hollow foi pelos ares e antes que o corpo gigantesco os atingisse, Rukia o congelou.

– Segunda dança. Hakuren!

O corpo despedaçado do hollow congelou e quebrou em milhares de pedacinhos de gelo antes de atingir o chão de forma magnífica e bonita, como uma chuva de pequenos pedaços brilhantes de gelo. Quanto todo o labirinto se desfez, mais um grupo apareceu diante deles.

Uryuu e Ashido, carregando Natsu, que dormira, em suas costas.

– Rukia... Creio que possamos encontrar o caminho.


	16. A verdade

As espadas colidiam uma contra a outra com toda a força e vontade. Os dois irmãos atendiam, dolorosamente, para eles, o pedido da espada de não interferirem. Aquela luta era dela. Ela não sabia porque estava lutando com ele e nem porque ele tentava esconder aquela dor imensa que ela podia ver no fundo de seus olhos. Ele sempre fora solitário e orgulhoso demais para mudar seu caminho. Preferia passar a eternidade lutando com qualquer um a sua volta ou a morte para esconder aquela solidão.

\- Você é igual ao Ulquiorra. Mas ele teve a sorte de encontrar alguém que lhe ensinasse algo que realmente vale a pena antes de morrer. Não entendo porque você não tenta fazer o mesmo.

\- Aquilo de coração?! – Ele suspirou – nós somos hollows, não temos coração! – Falou irritado, aquilo era óbvio.

\- O coração não é um órgão Noitorra. É o que nasce entre todos para mantê-los unidos.

Ela ouvira aquilo de Rukia uma vez. Parecia que a shinigami estava repetindo as palavras de outra pessoa e que aquilo doía muito. Mas quem ou porque, ela não tinha ideia. Só tinha um fio de esperança de conseguir convencer o espada.

\- União? Mais essa agora? Pra que? E não venha me dizer que aqueles shinigamis derrotaram e prenderam Aizen porque se uniram. Só tiveram sorte daquele de cabelo laranja estar lá. Sem ele, nem toda a união do mundo lhes daria a vitória! Sou um espada sem coração e sem nada pra fazer da vida. Ficar parado seria muito chato e isso de união... é para seres fracos. A união pode aumentar a força, mas não garante a vitória.

Ele a atacou de novo. Ambos já mostravam arranhões e filetes de sangue espalhados pelo corpo.

\- Por que não desiste desse seu orgulho idiota? Ainda tem tempo.

\- Você acha que é tão fácil assim mudar de repente?!

\- Mas é! É uma questão de decisão! – Sentiu uma pequena esperança surgir, ele estava cedendo?

\- Você fala tudo isso de união, mas cadê os outros?! Te deixaram sozinha aqui sabendo que alguma coisa pode te matar! Que aliados são esses?!

\- Eles são muito mais que simplesmente aliados e fui eu que escolhi vir! Esse lugar é muito grande, não podemos perder tempo e quando nos separamos cada um assumiu que corria o risco de não voltar vivo.

\- Não interessa. Isso não vai mudar nada no que está acontecendo agora, tanto aqui quanto com os demais – ele reiniciou a luta avançando contra ela com a espada erguida. Se enfrentaram durante alguns minutos até o ponto de estarem ambos esgotados, principalmente ele, ofegante e ferido profundamente pela espada dela. Viu um grande sorriso passar pelos lábios dele, que em seguida avançou contra os outros dois hollows. Sem pensar ela se pôs a frente deles, menos sabendo que agora seriam capazes de se defender e ouviu um som que a fez arregalar os olhos e olhar para suas mãos. A lâmina da espada dela o havia atravessado.

\- Foi bom lutar com você... Você também evoluiu muito, mas ao menos por hora... eu tô de saco cheio disso... – disse enquanto seu tom de voz ia diminuindo e ele caia.

Ela observou paralisada a espada ser puxada do corpo dele, que colidiu contra o chão duro de pedra.

\- Não... – se abaixou, matá-lo não era sua intenção – Noitorra! Noitorra!

Os dois irmãos sentiam raiva do espada desfalecido, mas havia algo estranho. Nenhum dos dois sentira intenção assassina no ataque dele, o que eu ficaria para segundo plano. A irmã chorava silenciosamente ajoelhada ao lado dele.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Caminho... até o nii-sama?

\- Sim. Natsu tem uma capacidade absurda de detectar reiatsu à longa distância e ela disse ter sentido duas reiatsus muito semelhantes juntas e uma delas provavelmente é do seu irmão.

Um brilho de esperança encheu os olhos azuis da tenente.

\- O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Fomos presos por um hollow que... é difícil explicar... – Ichigo tentou.

\- O corpo da criatura era um labirinto e ele surgiu do nada das paredes e nos atacou. Mas já acabamos com ele e os outros que estavam aqui – a capitã disse seriamente.

\- O que aconteceu com ela – Orihime lançou um olhar preocupado aos três que acabavam de chegar.

\- Nós também fomos atacados como podem ver – todos finalmente deram atenção aos arranhões e cortes distribuídos nos corpos dos três – ela está bem, só dormiu.

Todos sentaram para que Orihime curasse os ferimentos. Após cuidar do casal de shinigamis, ela tratava Uryuu. O olhar dele estivera tão tenso, mas se transformara completamente ao se encontrar com o dela. Quando finalmente ela se sentou ao lado dele, que estivera encostado em uma parede, o garoto a olhou surpreendendo-se com a aparição repentina dela e ruborizando.

\- Ori... hime...

\- Vou curar você agora.

Ver aquele tão sincero e raro no rosto dela e todo aquele carinho nos olhos cinzentos o fizeram esquecer completamente da dor, da tensão de toda aquela batalha e tudo mais que pudesse incomodá-lo. Seus olhos se encheram de ternura e sorriu também quando ela começou a curá-lo.

\- Quando Inoue-san terminar vamos tentar nos juntar e seguir na direção que Natsu indicou, pode não ser conveniente continuarmos separados. Eu creio que todo esse tempo ele esteve brincando com a gente.

\- É por isso que derrotamos todo mundo até agora?

\- Não exatamente, pelo que acabaram de me contar do hollow labirinto vocês podiam ter perdido, mas suas habilidades superaram as expectativas do inimigo.

\- Se o avó do nii-sama era mesmo tão orgulhoso em relação ao sangue da família e algum hollow está usando o que restou de seu espírito para fazer tudo isso, provavelmente o objetivo dele é me ver morta e depois voltar a Soul Society e fazer uma revolução em relação á nobreza.

Ichigo não deixaria, sabia que todos estavam ali pra protegê-la, mas só de ouvi-la dizendo aquilo, gelou.

\- Não seria mais fácil ele atacar você diretamente lá?

\- Claro que não, Ichigo! O Sou Taijou e mais um zilhão de shinigamis estão lá. É muito mais simples nos atrair pra cá e causar todo esse caos.

Ashido olhou para a shinigami adormecida em seu colo e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela.

\- Hora de acordar bela adormecida. Todos aqui querem sua ajuda no momento.

\- Muito engraçado... – ela murmurou.

\- Achei que você não soubesse dessas coisas dos humanos – Ichigo estranhou.

\- Os hollows falam de tudo naquela floresta, até mesmo do que ouvem dos humanos enquanto procuram boas presas no mundo deles.

\- Eu não acredito... – o ruivo achava graça daquilo e ao mesmo tempo era muito esquisito.

A shinigami de olhos cinza claro se mecheu, gemeu e finalmente abriu os olhos e levantou.

\- Eu não durmo assim há séculos...

\- Literalmente? – Ichigo questionou.

\- Não. Todas essas partículas espirituais daqui nos permite passar anos sem nos alimentarmos uma única vez, mas dormir de vez em quando é meio inevitável.

\- Natsu... você sabe do meu irmão?

A shinigami arregalou os olhos tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem e finalmente lembrou.

\- SIM! Eu senti duas reiatsus parecidíssimas e uma delas deve ser a dele. Não está longe daqui.

\- Pode detectar os outros também? – Orihime perguntou.

\- O cara esquisito de chapéu está atrás de você, o garotinho de olhos verde-água e o loiro estão na direção oposta e aqueles três hollows estão à nossa esquerda. Perto deles três tem uma pressão espiritual muito forte, do nível de um espada, baixando consideravelmente.

Todos ficaram impressionados, não só com a capacidade de localização dela, mas com o quarto hollow, um espada. Quem seria?

\- Você sabe quem é esse espada?

\- Não – respondeu ao quincy, que também estivera calado até então – não o conheço. Na direção em que o cara de chapéu está seguindo vai chegar aqui logo. Os outros estão parados e três deles parece que estão dormindo.

Aquilo preocupou os demais, mas se sentiram aliviados por o espada enfraquecido não ser Nell.

\- Não façam essas caras, estão vivos e bem, só machucados. A reiatsu de todos está subindo aos poucos. Algum deles sabe curar?

\- O tenente loiro sabe – Soi Fong informou – já sabemos a direção. Vamos esperar aquele vendedor esquisito chegar aqui e se os outros não chegarem logo aumentaremos a reiatsu para atraí-los, depois iremos até o capitão Kuchiki.


	17. Reencontro

Estavam todos sentados esperando. Alguns meio distanciados dos outros.

– Relaxe, baixinha. Nós vamos levá-lo de volta são e salvo. E ele é forte, sabe se defender.

Ela suspirou, sorriu e relaxou nos braços dele, que a abraçava. Estava apoiada no ombro esquerdo dele.

– A capacidade enorme de detecção de reiatsu de Natsu me deixa mais tranquila.

– Acho que a todo mundo... Assim que os outros chegarem vamos atrás do Byakuya... Sei que estamos numa situação crítica, mas... Enquanto o seu irmão ainda não tá me procurando pra me matar, me deixa aproveitar que tô com você – abraçou-a mais forte e beijou seu nariz, fazendo-a rir.

– Não faça isso! – Sussurrou autoritariamente, mas sorrindo – Tem muita gente aqui – foi interrompida por ele, que lhe deu um selinho.

– Mas estamos afastados, não liga pra isso – ele argumentou observando os demais a certa distância – e olha só aqueles dois, acho que há algo mais entre eles – ele abriu um sorriso.

Rukia olhou para onde ele indicava. Também longe dos demais, Ashido e Natsu estavam sentados lado a lado, conversavam, mas tinham suas mãos unidas. Ele mantinha um sorriso bobo enquanto ela falava, e afagava as mãos dela.

– Eles ficaram muitos anos sem ver, mas concordo com você – ela disse, também sorrindo – Mas eles não precisam saber que nós percebemos isso.

– Tem razão.

No lado oposto, o outro casal de shinigamis conversava.

– Natsu...

– Hum...?

– Eu quero conversar com você... quando as coisas ficarem mais leves por aqui.

– Vou esperar então... – ela disfarçou um sorriso, provavelmente era algo importante a ponto de ele não ter coragem de falar ali na presença de todos e também devido à situação.

A shinigami, assim como Hitsugaya, Momo, ou Yachiru, parecia não passar de uma criança ou uma jovem, mas tinha quase a mesma idade de Ashido. Ambos eram adultos.

Também aproveitando a distração dos demais, imersos em conversas, o quincy se aproximou da ruiva, que permanecia encostada numa pedra, a alguns metros dos demais, como se tentasse relaxar de tudo aquilo.

– Ori... hime – ela chamou, tímido.

– Oi – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Não está machucado?

– Não... A capitã me contou sobre a luta de vocês. Você está bem?

– Sim. Era um hollow muito esquisito, mas nós acabamos com ele! – Ela disse entusiasmada com os olhos brilhando.

Ele sorriu. Ela parecia tão infantil, mas era isso que o encantava. Ela não tinha vergonha de deixar isso evidente e de sorrir sinceramente, o que a deixava ainda mais linda aos seus olhos. Deveria falar? Era raro terem uma oportunidade daquelas no mundo humano e agora ela finalmente aceitara que quem Ichigo amava era Rukia. Mas só por isso ela lhe daria uma chance? Talvez ela dissesse não, mas tinha que tentar enquanto sua coragem não o abandonasse.

– Hime, eu... – começou, tomando uma das mãos dela entre as suas.

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos e corou, tanto pelo jeito como ele lhe chamara quanto por ele ter segurado sua mão, tão suavemente.

– Não sei se você vai aceitar, mas... eu não sei se um dia vou ter coragem pra fazer isso de novo – ele disse quase gaguejando, fazendo-a soltar um risinho da timidez dele.

– Pode falar – respondeu docemente.

– Eu... Gosto muito de você. Há muito tempo... Eu acho que talvez você ainda não o tenha esquecido, mas... me daria... uma... chance?

– Está falando do Kurosaki-kun? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

– S-sim.

Ela apenas o fitou por segundos silenciosos que pareceram eternos e torturantes. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os cinzas dela, que pareciam pensar. O que deveria fazer? Sabia que o quincy gostava dela, mas sempre fingira não saber e ignorava isso insistentemente. Finalmente se conformara, quem Ichigo amava não era ela e talvez fosse o momento de dar um passo a frente. Gostava muito do quincy, ele sempre arriscara a vida sem medir consequências para protegê-la e confortá-la. Mesmo ainda sendo um sentimento jovem, ele poderia crescer.

– Sim... – Ela disse com a voz mais doce que ele já ouvira sair de seus lábios e com um sorriso ainda mais doce em seguida.

Por milésimos de segundo ele ficou apenas de olhos arregalados, tentando assimilar que aquilo era verdade. Quando finalmente seu cérebro absorveu a situação, lentamente soltou a mão dela para abraçá-la. A apertou gentilmente e a sentiu corresponder. Iria conquistá-la aos poucos, sabia que ela ainda não esquecera completamente o shinigami, e pressioná-la seria um choque. Selou os lábios dela com os seus durante três segundos apenas.

– Eu prometo ter paciência – disse deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dela e pelos longos cabelos ruivos, depois se soltá-la, antes que fossem notados.

Ela o observou se afastar enquanto abria um sorriso. Logo o tom das vozes aumentou e os casais voltaram para perto dos demais. Urahara, Renji e Sado haviam chegado, acompanhados pelos irmãos hollow e uma Nell triste e calada.

– Nell, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ichigo perguntou.

– Eu encontrei o Noitorra... – ela respondeu fitando o chão.

– Mas o que houve com ele? Era dele a reiatsu que estava enfraquecendo? – Rukia perguntou.

A espada contou o ocorrido rapidamente, não podiam ficar muito tempo parados. Deixara o espada acomodado do melhor jeito que podia com a esperança de mantê-lo vivo, o que não era nenhuma garantia.

– Mas não se preocupem com isso. Ainda temos o que fazer aqui, e não podemos olhar pra trás. Eu ainda estou com você Rukia – ela sorriu para a shinigami.

Sabiam que ela era forte e suas palavras eram sinceras, mas a marca das lágrimas continuava em seu rosto. Enquanto o casal de shinigami permanecia ao lado da espada, Urahara falara sobre os livros possivelmente roubados da Soul Society e o que deduzira de tudo aquilo, deixando todos espantados. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, Soi Fong se conectou com o primeiro esquadrão e depois com o décimo segundo. Dentro de minutos, uma equipe estaria sendo enviada para resgatar os livros e informações. Não esperaram muito e o último grupo chegou.

– Me deixem em paz! Ainda dói!

– Mas capitão, você é tão fofinho e abraços fazem bem! – A tenente o abraçou.

O baixinho reclamou da dor dos ferimentos, bem melhores agora, mas ainda presentes, e a tenente o soltou reclamando do quanto ele era insensível e fraquinho por ser tão pequeno.

– Chega! Isso aqui é uma missão séria! – Exclamou com os olhos em chamas.

Mas logo se calou e corou quando a tenente do quinto esquadrão segurou sua mão e pediu que se acalmasse, fazendo os demais rirem. Atrás dos três, vinham Yoruichi, Kira e Hisagi. Todos bem melhores depois de tratados.

– Minha doce Yoruichi-san... – Urahara cantarolou ao rever a ex-capitã.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso. O vendedor podia parecer apenas feliz em revê-la, mas somente ela era capaz de perceber aquela preocupação no fundo de seus olhos e o alívio dele por vê-la bem. Também se sentira tranquila ao vê-lo são e salvo. Mesmo sabendo do potencial e grande força de cada um, ambos sabiam que subestimar os inimigos não era uma opção.

– Não podemos esperar mais, já estão todos aqui – a capitã do segundo esquadrão falava – Eu acho que seja quem for que armou tudo isso, tendo alguma relação com Aizen ou não, está nos esperando enquanto prende o capitão Kuchiki em algum lugar. Vamos acabar com isso.

Guiados por Natsu, se dirigiram ao possível local onde estaria o capitão.


	18. Rosa de vidro

Andaram por alguns minutos, às vezes a shinigami parava pra se concentrar melhor e ter certeza de onde vinha o sinal. A medida que se aproximavam os outros também começavam a sentir e ficava mais fácil. Ichigo não conseguiu evitar uma cara de bobo ao ver os olhos de sua baixinha se iluminarem quando sentiu a reiatsu do irmão.

– É aqui – ela parou na frente de uma grande e alta parede.

– Tem certeza? – Dondochaka questionou.

– Tenho – a shinigami puxou sua zampakutou – Preparação...

A lâmina era reta, com apenas um lado para o corte. Ela atingiu a parede e alguns pedaços despencaram.

– Sacrifício – a lâmina se curvou, como a de uma típica katana e ela fez um buraco mais fundo na parede.

– Morte – a lâmina tornou a ficar reta, mas desta vez com fio de corte de ambos os lados e atingiu a parede com tudo, derrubando muito mais do que antes.

Após os segundos nos quais ficaram intrigados com a habilidade estranha da zampakutou, a qual questionariam mais tarde, viram uma espécie de túnel a frente.

– É melhor nos apressarmos, não há tempo pra verificar o que há pela frente, se aparecer alguma coisa, lutaremos – disse Urahara, sendo o primeiro a entrar, sendo seguido por Rukia e os demais.

Andaram durante alguns minutos sem nada encontrar até chegarem a uma enorme sala de pedra. Lá havia um das telas de comunicação, provavelmente roubada da Seireitei por Aizen na época da grande luta. Mas isso era o que menos importava. Um velho shinigami, conhecido por poucos ali estava de pé empunhando uma zampakutou. Ao seu lado, Byakuya, ferido, também com a espada em mãos.

– Nii-sama...

– Rukia...

A shinigami quase chorou, os olhos do nobre brilharam, algo que há muito não era visto por ninguém. Haviam desobedecido, mas ela estava viva e isso era um grande alívio. A shinigami correu até o irmão, quase que ignorando o shinigami ao seu lado, ao qual lançou um rápido olhar e fez questão de não se aproximar.

– Nii-sama! Está ferido! - Segurou a mão ensanguentada dele.

– Esse é o menor dos nossos problemas agora.

– Não esperava que chegassem aqui tão bem. Devo tê-los subestimado! – O velho shinigami se irritou.

– Junko-san... – Yoruichi começou – Parece que não está mesmo em seu juízo perfeito...

– Como pensei... a morte dele foi quase que exatamente igual a de Kaien Shiba. Esse não é ele – Urahara falou.

– Parece que não reconhece seu velho conhecido, Kisuke Urahara... Mas isso não importa agora – ele lançou um olhar mortal à Rukia.

Byakuya se pôs na frente da irmã, Ichigo e Renji se alarmaram, aproximando-se mais dos dois.

– Meu neto aqui destruiu a pureza da nossa família e isso é imperdoável. Eu estou disposto a perdoá-lo, mas essa shinigami de sangue inferior deve ser eliminada. Ela suja o nome da nossa família!

– Seu tolo! O que isso importa?! Rukia é uma excelente shinigami! Ela honra o nome que tem! – Ichigo gritou.

Os olhos da pequena se iluminaram com as palavras dele, mesmo numa situação tão tensa.

– Ichigo, ele está sendo controlado. Aliás, esse nem é ele, não acho que valha a pena discutir. Só vai se desgastar.

– O Abarai tem razão. Numa situação como essas, você deve usar a cabeça antes de sacar a espada – o quincy opinou.

Em uma fração de segundo Junko não estava mais ali e reapareceu no meio da grande sala, segurando Rukia pelo pescoço, após ter feito mais um corte em Byakuya, que começava a se irritar com aquela rapidez dele.

– RUKIA!!! – Ichigo desesperou-se.

Os demais fizeram menção de avançar.

– Um movimento e acabo com ela de verdade.

Todos se mantinham em posição de ataque, mas parados e em pânico. A shinigami gemia e agonizava, fazendo o possível para se manter respirando.

– A família Kuchiki é muito preciosa e delicada... Como uma rosa de vidro... Que deve ser tratada com cuidado ou pode quebrar. Você e aquela mulher são como essa coisa que chamam de amor. A desculpa que meu neto inventou tanto para levar ela quanto para levar você para sujar o nome da nossa família. Você parece muito pequena e frágil, shinigami. Você pode ser linda, mas parece tão frágil quanto uma peça de vidro. Talvez por isso ainda possa se confundir com os membros reais da família – dizendo isso, arremessou a tenente com toda a força contra uma das paredes, levantando poeira e fazendo pedaços de pedras caírem.

– RUKIA!!! – Ichigo e Renji gritaram, deslocando-se rapidamente para perto dela com o shumpo.

Entre a poeira e as pedras, a encontraram emborcada, com um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua nuca e outro de sua boca.

– Kuchiki-san! – Orihime abaixou-se ao lado da amiga, preocupada.

– Rukia! Rukia! – Ichigo chamava enquanto a sacudia.

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e sentou apoiando-se nos próprios braços.

– Acho que não tem nada quebrado – a pequena falou antes que os demais perguntassem.

– Fique quieta sua maluca! – Ichigo reclamou.

– Rukia, sua nuca tá sangrando, isso não é legal! – Renji falava.

– Eu tô bem! Vim aqui lutar e vou!

Orihime ativou seu poder de cura.

– Não vou permitir que cure ninguém!

Junko avançou, mas foi imobilizado.

– Não vamos deixar que isso continue, você nem é dono dessa aparência – o capitão baixinho falou enquanto o shinigami se debatendo, era segurado pelo segundo esquadrão.

– Isso acaba aqui! – Soi Fong começava a se irritar com Junko – Não temos tempo a perder.

– Se quer uma luta, eu darei uma a você – ele falou no exato momento em que vários buracos se abriam nas paredes e vários arrankars entraram.

– Tava demorando – Nell falou.

Os arrankars avançaram e se iniciou uma disputa com o grupo recém-chegado.

– Obrigada Inoue.

– Rukia, não! Você ainda não tá bem!

– E você acha que o meu irmão está?!

O ruivo procurou pelo shinigami, que lutava com o avô, mesmo estando ferido e enfraquecido, ainda com alguns ferimentos abertos.

– Inoue fechou meu ferimento da nuca, isso é suficiente pra lutar.

Realmente, o ferimento estava fechado e alguns arranhões tinham sumido. Não escorria mais sangue de seus lábios, mas ainda estavam roxos e provavelmente doíam.

– Vamos logo, todos estão lutando.

Os outros três dirigiram seus olhares para a perturbação em volta. Hitsugaya, Momo e Matsumoto lutavam com um arrankar. Hisagi, Kira, Uryuu e Chad com outro. Urahara e Yoruichi, que se divertia deixando o inimigo confuso com sua super velocidade. Nell e os irmãos, Soi Fong e os ninjas, Ashido e Natsu, todos se dividiam entre os hollows.

– Tudo bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso! – Ichigo disse se levantando sendo seguido pelos outros dois e indo junto com Rukia na direção de outro arrankar.


	19. O fim da batalha

Mesmo sendo apenas arrankars, inferiores aos espadas, eram fortes e haviam tomado um bom tempo do grupo. Alguns ainda lutavam. Ichigo e Rukia agora lutavam junto com Byakuya contra Junko. O falso shinigamis era muito forte e extremamente rápido e habilidoso. Tinha olhos amarelos e assombrosos, o que comprovava sua identidade hollow. Ichigo não sabia porque, mas desde que ouvira o comentário de Urahara a respeito da morte de um tal de Kaien Shiba, os olhos dela pareciam ter ficado temerosos, por mais que ela demonstrasse força e as vezes se distraía e não desviava devidamente dos ataques do adversário. Por esse motivo, já estava cheia de arranhões. Ichigo se sentia mal, por mais que tentasse protegê-la daquilo, ela insistia em lutar. Como era orgulhosa! Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela investida de Byakuya.

– Bankai... Sembonzakura Kageyoshi.

Milhares de pétalas de cerejeiras voaram ao redor do corredor de lâminas e atingiram em cheio o hollow shinigami, já cansado, apesar de quase ileso. Vários cortes se formaram em sua pele, que se tornava acinzentada a medida que se feria, revelando mais da aparência hollow. Ao redor de seus olhos veias salientes e avermelhadas revelavam uma antiga aparência, conhecida por alguns ali. Eram os mesmos olhos da criatura que possuíra Kaien Shiba, sua esposa e também outros shinigamis, antes de matá-los. Ao ver aqueles olhos monstruosos, o coração da tenente falhou, ela arregalou os olhos quase sentindo o mesmo pânico e terror daquele dia.

– Você... – Olhava o inimigo, assustada.

– Então foi você, não foi? Que matou um dos nossos naquele dia... Junto com aquele shinigami – deu uma pequena risada – Sim, ele era um de nós, não era muito forte. Nós avisamos que ainda ia aparecer um shinigami que o derrotaria, mas ele não se importou com isso. Era um tolo. Devia ter se preocupado em caçar vítimas humanas já que não tinha tanto poder como eu tenho agora.

– Rukia... do que ele tá falando? – Ichigo questionou.

– Ele se parecia muito com você garoto. Tem sorte de já ter passado tanto tempo ou eu diria que ela te escolheu por causa dele.

O ruivo não entendia mais nada. Byakuya exibia um olhar de tristeza e nostalgia, até certa dor ao olhar para sua irmã. Rukia parecia cada segundo mais transtornada.

– Como assim?! Em que isso interessa agora? Quem se parecia comigo?

– Isso você poderá perguntar a ela mesma, mas assim eu terei que matá-lo junto com ela! – Junko riu.

– Não! Eu vou matar você primeiro! – A shinigami gritou e avançou com a espada em estado Shikai.

– Rukia! Espera! – O ruivo gritou.

A pequena congelou uma das pernas do hollow, e foi salva por Ichigo e Byakuya, que evitaram o kido que ele pretendia lançar na garota. Bem a tempo haviam encostado as lâminas em seu pescoço.

– Eu não tô entendendo nada, mas isso não importa agora. Não seja imprudente assim, Rukia – Ichigo suplicou e só então notou que lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da pequena shinigami, que exprimiam uma dor profunda, como se enfiassem uma faca cada vez mais fundo em seu coração.

– Rukia... – Agora sim, ele não estava entendendo mais nada, por que ela ficara tão nervosa de repente?

– Rukia... Você é uma Kuchiki. Não se deve cair nas provocações de inimigos como esse. É justamente o que ele deseja. Prove seu orgulho, o orgulho do nosso clã e lute acreditando na sua honra.

Ichigo quase teve um ataque de surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Byakuya. O que ele e aquele velho andaram fazendo enquanto ele esteve preso? Curso de psicologia? Por fim convenceu-se a aceitar que aquilo era apenas uma face do nobre shinigami que ele não mostraria a qualquer pessoa, a não ser numa situação tão crítica quanto aquela e por um motivo muito forte. Lhe ocorreu que havia algo sombrio no passado de Rukia, algo que ele, Ichigo, nem quase ninguém sabia. Conversaria com ela a respeito depois. Ela não poderia continuar vivendo com aquela dor pra sempre.

– Rukia, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas o Byakuya tem razão. Levante a cabeça e mostre todo o potencial que nós sabemos que você tem!

– Quando vai se referir a mim adequadamente, moleque?!

Ela pareceu acordar de seu transe. Os dois estavam lutando por ela, brandindo suas espadas contra o inimigo, ambos estavam feridos e sangrando. Quantas vezes ela não brigara com Ichigo por achar que não devia ser protegida o tempo todo? Afinal, tinha sua força, e seu orgulho. Aquela dor... Não conseguia ignorá-la, mas também não poderia se deixar vencer por ela agora. Byakuya finalmente caíra, a espada do inimigo atravessara seu ombro esquerdo, Ichigo estava sozinho. Observou os demais lutando em volta, alguns arrankars permaneciam de pé. Muitos estavam feridos, exaustos ou ainda não totalmente recuperados das batalhas anteriores, como Hitsugaya. O capitão baixinho era muito forte, mas seu cansaço era evidente. Levantou-se, contendo suas lágrimas, apertou com mais força o punho da espada. Ichigo se preparava para desferir um golpe. Havia ativado o bankai.

– Gentsuga Tenshou! – Ele tomou uma boa distância antes de lançar.

– Ichigo!

Ele a olhou e saiu da frente a tempo.

– Hakuren!

O gelo avançou forte como nunca e se misturou ao outro golpe, atingindo em cheio o falso Junko Kuchiki. Antes de cair, Byakuya deixara um sério ferimento no corpo de Junko, o que ajudou bastante ao se juntar com o golpe do casal de shinigamis. O falso shinigami cambaleou, ferido, com o kimono queimado e rasgado em alguns locais. Todos se assustaram quando, no estado deplorável em que se encontrava, ele usou o sonido e reapareceu atrás de Ichigo e Rukia. Aquela altura o último arrankar era derrubado por Nell.

– Me derrotaram, não é? – Ele riu – Muito bom... – agora tinha uma voz mais grossa e assombrosa, de fato, a voz de um hollow – Mas não fiquem tão contentes... – dizendo isso caiu, voltando a sua forma original, se desintegrando em seguida.

– Kuchiki! Kurosaki! – O pequeno capitão chamou – Estão todos bem?

– O Byakuya Boo está ferido! – Yoruichi constatou agachando-se perto dele.

– Cala a boca! – Ele resmungou, gemendo de dor.

– Não fique tão irritado, isso pode te fazer piorar – Urahara escondia o sorriso atrás do leque, deixando o nobre ainda mais irritado, mas logo Orihime se aproximou para tratá-lo.

– Kurosaki...?

– Rukia-chan?

O casal de pequenos shinigamis chamou diante da ausência de reposta deles. O ruivo tinha uma expressão de desespero no rosto, levou lentamente uma mão até o peito. No mesmo instante gritou e caiu no chão. Um grande corte se abrira, sangrando. A shinigami de olhos azuis exibia a mesma expressão, ofegava e suava, gemeu e abaixou-se. A lateral direita de corpo estava ferida, sangrava bastante. Os demais correram em socorro.

– Rukia! – Ashido e Natsu correram até a shinigami.

– Kurosaki! – Uryuu se aproximou – Não morra seu idiota! Orihime já vai vir curar você e a Kuchiki-san, entendeu?!

– Ele tem razão. A Rukia precisa de você e vice-versa, não vá morrer agora! – Renji reclamou e se virou para a amiga.

– Itsugo!!!! – Nell, desesperada tentava estancar o sangue, enquanto o shinigami agonizava.

– Nell... Para... de babar em mim... – Ichigo pedia enquanto o demais em volta estranhavam muito a situação.

– Rukia! Aguente! – Renji pedia.

– Eu não posso fazer muito, Unohana taijou fará melhor. Posso fechar, mas temos que levá-los daqui rápido!

– Matsumoto... – O capitão chamou, ela entendeu o tom.

– Estou bem, só com alguns arranhões e unhas quebradas. Eu não morreria, tem alguém esperando por mim.

Ele entendeu de quem se tratava.

– Deixem oficiais à nossa espera! Há feridos aqui que precisam! – Hisagi se comunicava com a Seteitei.

– Sim, havia muito equipamento e livros roubados aqui. O shinigami de chapéu esquisito já os enviou com um de seus estranhos aparelhos portáteis – Soi Fong comunicava.

Momentos mais tarde, todos chegavam à Sereitei. Imediatamente, todos foram tratados ali mesmo pelos shinigamis do quarto esquadrão. Ichigo, Rukia e Byakuya foram colocados em macas e eram levados para dentro do esquadrão.

– Não! Espera! – Ichigo agarrou a maca de Rukia quando percebeu que seguiriam para locais diferentes.

Tocou a mãozinha da shinigami adormecida, estava ficando gelada. Ela tinha perdido muito sangue, ele também. Já não conseguia ter um bom foco de visão.

– Por favor! – Ele quase implorava – Não me separem dela! – Recusava-se a soltar a maca da pequena.

– Kurosaki-san...

Ele olhou para o lado, Isane se abaixara ao lado dele.

– Eu entendo o que deve estar sentido, todos nós sabemos o quanto ela é importante pra você, mas ela precisa ser tratada agora! Ou pode correr riscos bem mais sérios, ela perdeu muito sangue. Você também – ela explicava calmamente.

– Por favor... – Ele agora chorava.

– Eu prometo que quando acordar estará com você. Vamos deixá-los no mesmo quarto depois que forem tratados se isso o tranquiliza, agora precisamos levá-la e cuidar de você e do capitão Kuchiki. Por favor – agora a própria capitã Unohana falava com ele, gentilmente, soltando sua mão da maca, que foi levada por outros shinigamis para longe do seu ponto de vista.

Seu peito doeu, não só pelo ferimento. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar e sentiu que o carregavam dali, até que não viu mais nada.


	20. União dos mundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainda não é o último! =D

\- Ela já parece bem melhor.

\- Mas essa neve faz com que ela e ele também continuem frios.

\- Essa neve é o nosso mundo, não nos faz mal algum. Assim como Ichigo pode respirar debaixo da água quando o mundo de vocês está alagado.

Ele analisou a resposta dela por alguns segundos e entrou em outro assunto.

\- É incrível... que estes dois mundos tenham se unido dessa forma, mesmo com os dois inconscientes. Eu nunca vi isso acontecer.

\- A ligação deles sempre foi fortíssima. Tanto que pude descobrir a identidade dele quase de cara na primeira vez que o vi. Ele queria protegê-la por tudo no mundo e se recusou o tempo todo a me entregá-la, por mais que eu o tenha atacado.

O shinigami ruivo ouvia a conversa em vozes distantes, não conseguia raciocinar, mas sabia que já as ouvira antes. Começou a abrir os olhos. Quando sua visão tomou foco, viu incontáveis flocos de neve caindo do céu para sua face. Onde estava? De quem eram as duas vozes que ele ouvira? Quando seus pensamentos se organizaram, olhou em volta. Zangetsu e Sode no Shirayuki o olhavam de cima. Arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas... como?! – Ergueu-se.

Sentiu dor e deitou novamente.

\- Vá com calma. Isso ainda vai doer por um tempo, Ichigo – Zangetsu o advertiu.

\- Ele é mesmo agitado – ela riu.

\- Sim, exatamente como eu disse. E tenho certeza a garota já lhe falou isso também.

O rápido olhar que lançara sobre o local o fizera perceber que estava em seu próprio mundo espiritual. Mas por que toda aquela neve? Chegara tão próximo assim de morrer? Mas se estava vivo e bem, por que a neve não parava? Então notou.

\- Ei! Você?! Por que está aqui? – Perguntou a Sode, que abriu um doce sorriso.

\- Olhe melhor à sua volta.

Ele virou a cabeça para a direita. Seu coração disparou ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu aliviado. Aquele rostinho alvo e bonito estava adormecido à sua frente. Queria abraçá-la, mas deteve-se devido à presença das duas zampakutous.

\- Rukia... – sussurrou suavemente, abrindo um sorriso terno e enlaçando a pequena mão dela com a sua.

Estava tão quentinha... Estivera tão gelada da última vez que a havia tocado... Como ela conseguia se manter quente com toda aquela neve? E por que ele não estava sentindo frio? Olhou para o casal que estava de pé novamente.

\- Ei! Por que não estamos sentindo frio? E por que você está aqui? Por que Rukia está aqui?

\- Não estamos aqui nem lá.

Ele não entendeu.

\- Vocês chegaram muito perto de não ser salvos, perderam o controle sobre a reiatsu, mesmo adormecidos, durante alguns instantes. Estava difícil controlar a perda de reiatsu. Mas nesse momento, vocês dois se conectaram e os mundos se uniram – Zangetsu explicou – agora vocês estão bem.

\- A conexão de vocês dois é muito forte. Estamos aqui para ajudá-los sempre, mas espero que continuem se empenhando em manter um ao outro bem – a Zampakutou branca pediu.

Após alguns segundos surpreso, ele sorriu e respondeu.

\- Pode deixar.

Ele sentiu algo se mexer por entre seus dedos, se alarmou e olhou para o lado. Vagarosamente, aqueles olhos azuis se abriram. Quando tomou consciência de onde poderia estar, ela se mexeu, gemeu com a dor do ferimento e olhou em volta.

\- Ichigo... – Abriu um sorriso tão doce quanto o de sua zampakutou quando seus olhos se encontraram.

\- Yo – respondeu também sorrindo.

\- Por que... você está aqui?

Estivemos perto de não escapar dessa. Perdemos o controle da nossa reiatsu, mesmo inconscientes. Não estavam conseguindo controlar – tentava explicar pausadamente para que ela absorvesse as palavras – mas nesse exato momento nós nos conectamos, nossos mundos se uniram. E agora estamos bem, apesar de ainda doer.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Ele olhou para onde o casal estivera segundos atrás, mas agora estavam mais adiante, como que para dar privacidade para a conversa dos dois. Rukia seguiu seu olhar e arregalou os olhos, ficando tão impressionada quanto ele. Deu mais uma olhava em volta. Mesmo com a neve, podia perceber. Estavam deitados em cima de um enorme edifício. Havia incontáveis deles, como uma grande cidade. Aquele era o mundo espiritual de Ichigo.

\- O céu costuma ser azul, cheio de nuvens brancas, ou chuvoso quando estou mal. Até que ficou bem assim – ele sorriu – os flocos de neve o enfeitam bem.

O céu estava nublado, milhares de flocos caíam.

\- Eu nunca achei que isso fosse possível.

\- Nem eu.

Não haviam percebido, mas o casal de zampakutous se aproximara novamente.

\- Você está bem? – Sode perguntou sorrindo.

\- Estou. Obrigada – ela agradeceu também sorrindo.

\- Se me permite falar, você é realmente muito bonita, como Ichigo falou, pequena dama.

\- Eu?! Você andou me espionando?!

\- Eu sei de tudo que se passa no seu coração, desde o momento em que vocês se viram pela primeira vez.

Ambos coraram e ficaram sem jeito com aquilo.

\- Obrigada – Rukia respondeu, por fim, e riu do próprio embaraço e do de Ichigo.

\- Agora... é hora de voltar.

\- Até logo – a zampakutou branca sorriu.

A vista de ambos começou a nublar. Segundos após Ichigo abriu os olhos novamente. Fitou o teto branco do local. A porta estava fechada. Havia pouca luz, como se ainda estivesse amanhecendo, e de fato estava. Deviam ser cinco da manhã. Observou o local. Tudo era branco ou bege. Estava num quarto do esquadrão quatro. Olhou para a direita. Sua shinigami, como prometido, estava bem ali, numa cama ao lado da sua. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Ambos vestiam apenas o kimono branco. Ela estava acordada, sorria para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso da forma mais intensa possível. Sentou, ignorando completamente sua dor.

\- Ichigo! Não se esforce assim, seu idiota!

\- Não me importa!

Envolveu-a num abraço terno e demorado. Ela respirou fundo e retribui.

\- Eu fiquei desesperado... que bom! – Apertou-a um pouco mais, não tanto quanto desejava, pois temia machucá-la.

\- Seu idiota! – Xingou-o, porém sorrindo e também apertou o abraço.

Sem importar-se se alguém entraria ali, durante alguns segundos uniu seus lábios, num beijo rápido, porém profundo. Quando se separaram, permaneceu com a testa apoiada na dela, ambos com os olhos fechados, até que alertou-se para o risco de serem interrompidos e voltou para sua cama, novamente ignorando a dor do ferimento.

\- E o seu irmão? Parece que ele esteve aqui – podia sentir traços da reiatsu do nobre.

\- Ele está bem. Não sinto traços perturbados de reiatsu. Nos veremos assim que possível.

\- É melhor você descansar mais.

\- Como se só eu precisasse disso.

\- Fica na sua, baixinha chata.

Ele fechou os olhos e novamente agarrou a mão dela. Ela observou com um sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos também.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de uma hora atrás...

\- Eu não gosto da ideia desses dois juntos no mesmo quarto – o capitão também utilizava somente o kimono branco e tinha o cabelo solto, se mantinha bem de pé, apesar de ainda machucado.

\- Eu entendo, mas foi uma promessa que eu fiz a ele antes dele desmaiar, não queria se separar dela e precisávamos tratá-los o mais rápido possível – a capitã do quarto esquadrão falava.

Ele permaneceu calado.

\- Fará bem para a recuperação dela. E dele também. Vão melhorar muito mais rápido. Os dois se conectaram no momento em que estavam sendo tratados e isso pode tê-los salvado. Mesmo que não tivesse prometido eu os deixaria juntos. Confio nesse garoto e sei que sua irmã tem a cabeça no lugar. Eles cuidaram bem um do outro. Não se preocupe tanto, capitão Kuchiki. Eu entendo sua posição, mas preocupação não é algo bom para quem está se recuperando.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu vou ficar de olho.

Momentos depois, deixaram o quarto com o casal de shinigamis adormecido.


	21. Resolvendo pendências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! =D Pessoal, o próximo cap. será o último. Ia ser esse, mas ficaria muito grande, então dividi. Espero que gostem. =D

Ela caminhava em silêncio na direção da prisão. Era uma das poucas pessoas que tinha permissão para ir até ali e visitá-lo. Os machucados da batalha intensa em Hueco Mundo ardiam, mas ela não se importava com eles, aquela pessoa e apenas ela ocupava sua mente, o que a fazia esquecer de todo o resto.

– Bom dia, tenente – o guarda a saudou.

– Bom dia – ela respondeu com um sorriso simpático e após ele abrir a cela, ela entrou.

O guarda fechou a porta e os deixou a sós. Observou o homem alto sentado num canto na escuridão, apenas um feixe de luz iluminando parte de sua face. Após alguns segundos finalmente notou a aproximação dela. Olhou-a sem expressão, mas ao vê-la, sorriu. Um sorriso puro e sincero e não aquele costumeiro e constante atrás do qual se escondia dos outros. Ela sorriu também. Ele levantou, foi até ela e abraçou forte, sendo igualmente retribuído.

– Você está machucada...

– Mas voltei viva e bem, como prometi.

– E os Kuchikis?

– Estão todos bem.

Durante alguns minutos nada foi dito. Apenas aproveitaram o bem que lhes fazia estarem tão próximos. Como ele ficava feliz em vê-la... Era a única pessoa que lhe visita por querer estar com ele. Embora os demais achassem que não, ele não gostava da solidão, mas passara por cima de tudo, sacrificara toda a sua vida, por ela. A solidão já não lhe importava tanto, se a tivesse, poderia suportar tudo.

– Rangiku... obrigado.

Ela estava com a cabeça enterrada no peito dele, mas percebeu que algumas lágrimas deixavam seus olhos. Estava a tanto tempo sem vê-la... Afastou-se dele e afagou seu cabelo prateado com as duas mãos, descendo-as em seguida para acariciar seu rosto e sorriu. Os olhos azul-piscina, cheios de água, a fitavam. Delicadamente, a ruiva uniu seus lábios aos dele e o beijou profundamente, ao que ele retribuiu. Teria que ir embora em alguns minutos, mas naquele momento o tempo parecia estar parado. Separou-se dele e o abraçou novamente.

– Obrigada Gin...

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava sentado na grama macia do jardim do sexto esquadrão, no qual ambos haviam sido readmitidos, como antigamente, e recebido novos trajes e sandálias, embora ele não tivesse se desfeito de sua pele e máscaras hollow. Uma das pernas flexionadas, dando apoio ao braço que repousara ali. A pequena de olhos cinza claro dormia em seu colo, tranquila como jamais ele vira antes. Sorriu ao olhá-la, percebendo que ela estava despertando. O vento fazia os cabelos de ambos esvoaçarem, como a grama.

– Eu acho que é uma boa hora pra nós conversarmos. Estamos sozinhos aqui.

Ela gemeu e se encolheu, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Percebendo que o shinigami a olhava, respirou fundo e levantou-se para sentar ao lado dele.

– Você sabe que não sei como começar, mas você é ótimo em encontrar as palavras certas.

– Eu diria que você não foi atrás de nós por acaso. É óbvio que ninguém conseguiria trazer absolutamente todos de volta, mesmo alguém tão competente e forte como você, não naquela época. Eu sei que você amava sinceramente cada um de nós, mas... na verdade... eu acho que você foi atrás de algo mais importante, não é isso que quer dizer e não consegue?

Ele a observou por um breve segundo em que ela ruborizou, inspirou fundo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

– Você sempre sabe de tudo – ela riu – não tenho mais porque fugir então, se você já percebeu – ele notou um medo misturado com preocupação e nervosismo nos olhos dela.

– A decisão é minha? Ou você não vai me dar chance de pensar?

– Seu bobo. Desde quando se tem o direito de obrigar alguém a alguma coisa? Não nascemos pra agradar ninguém. Eu não nego... mas não tenho o direito de te obrigar a nad...

Foi interrompida quando o shinigami de olhos cinza-azulado a abraçou e riu.

– Na verdade... esses anos todos... eu estava te esperando chegar – sussurrou para ela – obrigado Natsu... – abraçou-a mais forte.

Ao sentir que a tensão dela diminuíra, aproximou-se e selou os sentimentos de ambos. Ao separar-se da shinigami, ela fechou os olhos e abriu um enorme e sincero sorriso enquanto se aconchegava junto a ele.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo estava acordado, apesar dos olhos fechados. Rukia dormia calmamente. Ele permanecia sentado em uma poltrona ao lado do leito dela, com as mãos e a cabeça repousadas junto ao ombro da tenente. Mantinha seu rosto unido ao dela. Sentia-se em paz. Até que uma questão voltou a martelar em sua cabeça, quem era aquela pessoa? Aquela que Rukia provavelmente matara?

Pensou e pensou durante algum tempo, mas deixou a questão de lado quando sentiu um afagar suave em seu cabelo e uma movimentação. Sentiu-se como se o vento frio atingisse seu rosto, roubando-lhe o calor. Olhou para cima e ergueu a cabeça. A pequena de olhos azuis o fitava sorrindo.

– Bom dia, Ichigo.

– Bom dia, baixinha – disse também sorrindo, em seguida levantando-se da poltrona para abraçá-la e beijar sua testa.

Ela sentou na cama, e ele voltou a acomodar-se na poltrona, quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

– Estão acordados? – Era a voz de Unohana.

– Sim capitã! Entre, por favor – Rukia apressou-se em responder.

– Bom dia – ela os cumprimentou sorrindo após fechar a porta – como se sentem? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo e nenhum deles ousou mentir.

– Ainda sinto dores, mas acho que logo estarei bem – Rukia informou.

– O mesmo comigo.

– É assim mesmo. Sempre fazemos o melhor possível, mas o caso de você e do capitão foi grave. As dores sempre persistem por um tempo.

– O meu irmão! Ele...

– Não se preocupe, Rukia-chan, ele está bem. Já está andando inclusive. Veio aqui te ver, mas você ainda estava inconsciente. Os outros também estão em ótimo estado.

Era notável para ambos que o tom de voz dela transparecia claramente que a intenção na visita do capitão não era somente ver a irmã. O que não importava muito. A capitã não parecia preocupada ou abalada, o que indicava que provavelmente o Kuchiki mais velho reagira bem.

– Tem alguém esperando pra ver vocês, vou deixá-los sozinhos.

A capitã se despediu, insistindo que a chamassem caso necessário e Renji entrou no lugar dela.

– Oi – o tenente cumprimentou-os feliz, com um grande sorriso e se sentou em outra poltrona próxima às camas.

Os dois o cumprimentaram de volta. Rukia riu da expressão furiosa de Ichigo quando recebeu algumas flores que o amigo trouxera para ela. Em pouco tempo, conversavam.

– É realmente bom que vocês estejam bem. Nós ficamos com medo quando vimos a correria do pessoal pra socorrer vocês dois e o capitão.

– Eu estava tão mal assim? Não me lembro de nada.

– É natural não lembrar já que você estava desacordada. Os que estavam conscientes e em boas condições de se mexer nem precisaram entrar aqui, mas você três foram imediatamente postos em macas e levados... Você era quem tava com mais medo pelo que vi, mesmo naquele estado deplorável – ele disse a Ichigo.

– Do que está falando? – A shinigami de olhos azuis questionou.

– Ichigo ficou horrorizado, ele segurou sua maca e não queria deixar levarem você, mas precisava ser tratada urgente. Por isso estão juntos aqui. Foi uma promessa de Unohana pra tranquiliza-lo.

– Ichi...? – Ela o olhou com surpresa, sentindo todo o amor que tinha por ele queimar seu peito.

– Sim... – Ele respondeu, ruborizado e fitando o chão.

– Não fiquem assim sem jeito! Alguma hora alguém ia falar disso, melhor que seja eu, não?

– Não seja tão convencido! – Ela fingiu brigar com ele, que riu.

– O capitão veio aqui ver você, mas estava dormindo. Os dois estavam. Ele não esqueceu do que aconteceu em Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, e disse que assim que você melhorar vai ter uma conversa muito séria com ele – Renji sorriu, provocando o amigo.

– Eu sabia... – Ele pareceu irritado.

– Nii-sama não vai te matar. Você ajudou a salvar a vida dele e a nossa família. Não se preocupe com isso.

– Mudando de assunto... – Renji começou – Unohana me disse que ambos já estão fora de risco e acho que não encontrarei uma oportunidade melhor depois. Eu não queria falar disso com você, mas o capitão Ukitake e o cara do chapéu me disseram que só você tinha o direito de falar a respeito. Rukia... O homem cuja esposa foi possuída e morta por um dos hollows do Aizen. Eu sei que o capitão vai querer que isso se esclareça, então, não já está na hora de contar a ele?

A pequena arregalou os olhos e a princípio ficou incapaz de proferir uma única palavra.

– Rukia...? – Ichigo preocupou-se.

– Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar... - Após mais alguns segundos, ela respirou profundamente e falou - por todos esses anos... nós estivemos sem tenente. Eu não sei se o capitão ficou chocado ou se esperava por alguém a altura, mas... Ele nunca substituiu Kaien Shiba.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

– Shiba?! Irmão daqueles dois? – Ichigo perguntou.

– Sim – ela fitava tristemente o chão, não doía tanto quanto antes, mas ainda sentia uma pontada no coração – Pouco antes de Aizen transformar alguns membros da Sereitei em hollows e matar alguns wholes, um hollow estranho atacou. Ele possuía as pessoas e depois as matava, podendo usar seu corpo, voz, memórias e o que mais houvesse para se passar por elas. Kaien e Miyako, uma capitã, eram casados. Ele a amava muito. Quando o hollow a matou e usou o corpo dela para invadir o esquadrão e matar alguns oficiais, nós dois e o capitão fomos atrás dele. Kaien lutou sozinho. Eu queria ajudar, mas o capitão me disse que ele estava defendendo a própria honra e eu não interferi. Ele se feriu, o hollow o possuiu e começou a me provocar. O capitão me mandou fugir e eu o fiz. Começou a chover forte. Eu ouvi os dois lutando e tive certeza de que as coisas estavam realmente sérias, eu me senti uma covarde fugindo e voltei. Quando cheguei perto deles, ergui a espada instintivamente como defesa e fiquei paralisada.

– Rukia...? – Renji chamou após vários minutos nos quais ela não disse uma palavra.

– Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas no último lampejo de consciência ele saltou. Estava com uma aparência horrível possuído pelo hollow. Mas voltou a ser como era antes quando... o corpo dele estava atravessado na minha espada – a última frase não passara de um sussurro.

Ninguém conseguiu falar nada. Ichigo estava chocado. Quanto aquilo não devia ter doído nela por todos aqueles anos... Era aquela a dor que ela escondia no fundo daqueles olhos azuis?

– O espada que eu matei daquela vez... era igualzinho a ele.

Ela tentava falar com naturalidade, mas Ichigo podia sentir a dor que dilacerava seu coração. Não havia visto o espada, mas lembrava-se de ouvir que Rukia fora encontrada muito ferida e quase morta com um enorme tridente atravessando seu corpo. Seria o tridente parte da zampakutou de Kaien Shiba? Também se perguntava se era ele a pessoa a quem Byakuya se referira da primeira vez que haviam se visto, quando Rukia foi levada para a execução. Uma pessoa parecida com ele, Ichigo. Lembrou-se também da insinuação do nobre de que a afeição de sua baixinha por ele se devia a essa semelhança. Não acreditava nisso, Rukia nunca usaria ninguém assim, por mais confusa que estivesse. Mas tudo isso ficaria para outra hora, agora ele entendia por que às vezes ela ficava triste de repente, e não queria que ela continuasse naquele estado.

– Rukia. Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto agora que está se recuperando. Eu sinto muito... – o tenente sentia-se péssimo ao ver que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda sofria por aquilo.

– Renji... Ele tem o direito de saber. Mais cedo ou mais tarde meu irmão me pediria isso e fico feliz que tenha sido você. E mesmo que não pedisse, um dia eu ia contar... Não quero que se sinta mal por isso, entendeu? Você fez o que era preciso.

– Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, desculpa estragar o clima alegre. Só espero que você saia daqui com o corpo e a alma curados – ele sorriu para a amiga, que retribuiu – Tô de olho em você Ichigo – brincou, e saiu.

– Eu acho que o meu irmão pediu pra ele fazer isso. Se vocês vão mesmo conversar, acho que ele queria que não houvesse segredos. Ichigo... – chamou, e ele a olhou – Está decepcionado?

Ele não sabia o que dizer. De forma alguma estava zangado, decepcionado ou o que quer que fosse. Não fora culpa dela, o próprio Kaien escolhera aquele caminho para salvar a todos. Só queria tirar aquela dor de dentro do coração da shinigami. Não queria nunca mais vê-la entristecer de repente.

– Você não tem culpa de nada – falou sentando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a – Ele queria salvar o capitão, ele mesmo, todos que poderiam se tornar vítimas depois... e você.

– Eu nunca quis te contar. Tinha medo...

– De que eu mudasse? – Esperou, mas a única resposta foi um respirar profundo, entendeu como um sim – Rukia, não é difícil qualquer pessoa de bom senso se afeiçoar a você, você é uma shinigami incrível, você tem um espírito nobre. Eu tenho certeza que onde ele estiver está muito orgulhoso por ser você a substituí-lo. Eu vou agradecer a ele o resto da minha vida por ter salvado você. Eu sei que dói.

Ela sabia que ele estava falando da mãe dele.

– Mas a culpa não foi sua. Se você tivesse morrido, tudo podia ter sido bem pior. Você não matou, ele se doou pra te salvar. Não quero mais que sofra com isso. Quanto a nossas semelhanças físicas... eu não sei até onde somos tão parecidos, mas eu imagino o que você vai dizer a respeito e eu sei que já não é por isso que me ama. Você fez a minha chuva parar. Agora, por favor, me deixe parar a sua.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Aliás, não precisava. Ele podia senti-la e entender tudo que se passava. Talvez finalmente pudesse se livrar daquela sensação sufocante que a acompanhava desde aquela noite terrível.

– Ichi... Obrigada – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de desabar nos braços dele, que a acolheu com um abraço terno e confortante, e adormecer após derramar uma única e talvez a última lágrima daquela dor.

O shinigami afagou os cabelos negros até ela adormecer. Soltou-a por um tempo para ajeitá-la na cama. Desceu e passou um braço por suas costas e outro por baixo dos joelhos. Levantou-a e a acomodou. Depois voltou e repousou a cabeça dela em seu colo, abaixando-se para beijar suave e demoradamente o rosto dela.

– Vou estar bem aqui quando você acordar – sorriu, voltando a afagar os cabelos negros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem curte o "Rock Musical Bleach" ou "Burimyu", a próxima fic será uma versão longa da minha One-Shot "Iruka", focada na lindíssima e super emocionante história do Iruma e da Haruka, da 9ª edição do musical, e na morte da Rukia (também na 9ª edição). A versão longa se chamará "Haruma". Como a história desse casal criado especialmente para o musical afetará a vida dos shinigamis, como Ichigo poderá viver sem Rukia, após a morte da mesma, e... não vou estragar as surpresas. xD


	22. Sentimentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo.

Começava a tomar consciência do mundo à sua volta, abriu os olhos e focou o quarto, que estava um tanto escuro, como num dia nublado.

\- Bom dia – uma voz doce lhe falou.

Olhou para cima e viu Ichigo sorrindo, a ternura transbordando de seus olhos castanhos. Ele já vestia o kimono preto. Sorriu também.

\- Eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com essas suas tatuagens.

Ele riu.

\- Nem eu... – ouve silêncio durante um minuto – São cinco da manhã, você esteve dormindo desde ontem. Como se sente?

\- Bem melhor – falou levantando e sentando-se ao lado dele.

\- Unohana nos liberou. Eu estava esperando você acordar...

Ela olhou para a cama à sua frente, seu kimono, meias, luvas e o emblema de tenente estavam lá. As sandálias estavam no chão. Desceu da cama.

\- Vou te esperar lá fora.

O shinigami desceu da cama onde estivera sentado também e caminhou até ela. Abraçou-a forte, o que fez ambos fecharem os olhos e a shinigami estremecer e respirar profundamente. Assim ficaram por longos segundos. Após deslizar as mãos carinhosamente pelas costas dela enquanto a abraçava, a beijou demoradamente, sentindo-a estremecer novamente. Soltou-a, apanhou Zangetsu num canto da parede e saiu do quarto. A pequena fitou a porta durante algum tempo, com um sorriso sincero no rosto, depois se vestiu, apanhou Sode no Shirayuki e também saiu.

\- Rukia...

\- Nii-sama! – Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo junto com Ichigo.

\- Como você está?

\- Eu estou em perfeitas condições. Espero que não esteja ferido.

O nobre notou que ela havia chorado, já esperava por aquilo, mas não notou pesar algum em sua voz, o que denunciava que ela falava a verdade.

\- Eu estou bem. Vamos pra casa. Preciso conversar com vocês dois.

Não puderam deixar de se sentir um pouco apreensivos, mas após trocarem algumas palavras com Unohana e Isane e agradecerem, seguiram para a mansão.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça.

\- Mas capitão, ele fica preso o dia todo, e ninguém vai vê-lo. Ao menos o capitão comandante me autorizou visitá-lo.

\- Bom, sim, mas você sabe que não poderá, por exemplo, se casar com ele, mesmo quando for libertado. Ele passou por cima de muita coisa pra vingar você. Provavelmente no dia em que ele sair ficará sob vigilância máxima até que seja tomada uma decisão entre deixá-lo voltar a suas atividades num posto inferior com poderes limitados ou selar os poderes dele, até mesmo mandá-lo pra fora de Sereitei ou exilá-lo.

\- Eu sei... – a rua adquiriu uma expressão aflita – Mas não consigo ficar sem ele... Quando achei que estivesse morto, tive vontade de terminar o que ele havia começado quando me feriu pra enganar Aizen.

O pequeno capitão estava sentado em sua mesa tomando chá, era bem cedo da manhã, a ruiva estava à sua frente, com uma xícara de café. Observou-a por longos segundos. Podia sentir a dor emanar dela, podia compreendê-la, mas não sabia bem o que fazer ou dizer, era uma situação difícil e delicada.

\- Matsumoto. Ainda falta muito tempo pra que ele seja solto. Até lá qualquer coisa pode acontecer, matá-lo o capitão já garantiu que não vai, então relaxe. Ele mantém aquela pose fria, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe o que vocês dois estão passando. Seja qual for a condição em que Ichimaru vá ficar quando for solto, eu tenho certeza que o capitão não vai impedir que vocês se vejam, contando que isso não interfira nas coisas aqui. Até mesmo porque o Ichimaru, mesmo sendo um traidor, se voltou contra Aizen na hora certa e fez sua parte pra ajudar a destruí-lo. E como eu já disse, falta muito tempo. Então, por enquanto, fique tranquila.

Os olhos azul claros da tenente se encheram de lágrimas, ela deu a volta na mesa e abraçou o baixinho com força pelo pescoço. Ele reclamou por quase derramar o chá, mas sorriu e afagou os cabelos ruivos da tenente como consolo.

\- Obrigada capitão... – sussurrou com a voz embargada.

\- Tudo bem... – ele olhou o relógio, seis da manhã.

A ruiva o soltou quando ouviram batidas na porta. Ela sorriu.

\- Eu conheço essas batidas. Certos alguéns já tomaram uma iniciativa desde que voltamos. É sua vez. Boa sorte, capitão – pegou a xícara de café e saiu.

Ele ficou confuso por um tempo, mas deixando Matsumoto de lado, levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Puxou-a para o lado e sorriu ao ver a pessoa.

\- Você não precisa bater. É só avisar que vai entrar – tomou a mão dela e puxou-a para dentro, fechando a porta.

Abraçaram-se.

\- Momo... – sussurrou após detectar a reiatsu de Matsumoto num cômodo consideravelmente longe dali.

\- Hum...?

\- Quer namorar comigo?

A shinigami arregalou os olhos e por algum tempo não conseguiu falar nada.

\- Sim! – Respondeu com toda alegria e sorriu.

O jovem capitão repetiu o gesto dela e abraçaram-se mais forte.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Kurosaki Ichigo...

Ele e Byakuya estavam em uma sala distante da entrada da casa, onde Rukia estava com alguns dos empregados, tomando chá. Byakuya pedira que ela esperasse.

\- Agora que não há mais revelações passadas pendentes entre vocês dois... Eu sei que em Hueco Mundo você iniciou um relacionamento com minha irmã.

O ruivo gelava mais a cada palavra proferida pelo nobre.

\- Eu estou disposto a aceitar isso, mas saiba que se ela sofrer, não poderei garantir sua integridade física. E quero que respeite os limites. Você se casará com ela, eu espero, um dia.

O shinigami quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não sabia se pela aceitação do nobre ou pela ameaça que acabara de sofrer, mas de certa forma estava feliz. Agora poderia estar ao lado de Rukia sem problemas.

\- Dou minha palavra. E quero me casar com ela sim, no tempo certo.

\- Eu passei por muitas dificuldades quando trouxe minha esposa. Eu penso que você é perfeitamente capaz de entender porque e espero que assim valorize a companhia da minha irmã e saiba respeitar e cuidar dela.

\- Pode deixar.

\- A atitude de partir imediatamente, apesar de autorizada, foi imprudente. Mas reconheço seu esforço em proteger minha irmã até mesmo no momento em que ambos estavam á beira da morte no quarto esquadrão, por isso acho que merecem apoio.

\- Obrigado.

Minutos depois, o nobre falava com sua irmã. Ichigo estava no jardim da casa, onde os criados lhe ofereceram chá.

\- Devo dizer que sua atitude, apesar de corajosa e autorizada pelo comandante, foi imprudente. A família poderia estar extinta.

A pequena não demonstrou tristeza, mas seu coração apertou no peito com aquela apreensão.

\- Fiquei com medo... nii-sama.

Ele notou as lágrimas que ela insistia em prender.

\- Apesar disso, estou muito orgulhoso de você. Você realmente evoluiu depois da batalha contra Aizen.

Os olhos da pequena se iluminaram.

\- Tenho duas boas notícias. O esquadrão do capitão Mayuri constatou que esse era o último espécime que Aizen deixou à solta, não fique preocupada com isso. Agora está tudo em ordem e a segurança reforçada – ele fez uma pequena pausa, na qual a Kuchiki respirou fundo - Kurosaki Ichigo se esforçou em protegê-la, por isso acho que merecem apoio.

\- Obrigada, nii-sama.

\- Estou orgulhoso de você, Rukia – ele afagou seus cabelos negros antes de deixar o aposento e naquele momento ela soube que aquelas últimas cinco palavras dele valiam muito mais do que aquilo e novamente seus olhos encheram d’água, mas de alegria, e abriu um sincero sorriso.

Momentos depois estavam fora da mansão, no jardim do esquadrão de Rukia.

\- ITSUGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! – A hollow disparou, feliz, em sua direção e quase o sufocou num abraço.

Rukia riu. Os dois irmãos dela vinham logo atrás. Todos sentaram-se na grama.

\- O que vocês vão fazer agora? – O ruivo perguntou à bonita hollow de longos cabelos verde bebê, que continuava abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

\- Nós vamos voltar.

\- Por que voltar tão rápido? Lá é escuro e deserto.

\- Lá é o nosso lar e há outros de nós esperando. Hueco Mundo também precisa ser protegido e quando vocês precisarem, estaremos de volta pra unir forças.

\- Outros? – Rukia questionou.

\- O capitão Mayuri deixou uma tela de transmissão lá. Durante o tempo em que esteve observando, foram vistos os espadas conhecidos como Grimmjpw, Halibel e Noitorra – o grupo olhou para cima para identificar o dono da voz.

Ashido os fitava com os profundos olhos cinza. Natsu, ao seu lado, segurava sua mão. Ao ouvir a afirmação dele, os olhos de Nell brilharam como nunca antes algum deles vira. Ichigo não gostou da ideia de Grimmjou e Noitorra vivos, mas sabia que a felicidade dela se devia à vida de Noitorra.

\- Nell... – começou.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Itsugo. Aquele Grimmjow nem repara na nossa existência e quanto a ele... Por mais que tenha evoluído não é capaz de se equiparar a nenhum de nós três agora. E provavelmente, Halibel cuidará das coisas por lá a partir de hoje. A possibilidade de brigas ou guerras será muito baixa.

\- Se acontecer alguma coisa, você sabe que pode vir pra cá.

\- Eu virei – ela sorriu.

\- O seu irmão nos admitiu – Natsu contava a Rukia.

Horas mais tarde se encontraram com os demais que haviam ido a Hueco Mundo. Todos se encontravam bem.

\- Kuchiki-san, nós vamos voltar amanhã. Você vem? – A ruivinha perguntou.

\- Vou sim! – Respondeu sorrindo o que deixou a amiga satisfeita – e quanto a vocês dois? – A pequena perguntou a Urahara e Yoruichi.

\- Pensamos em ficar um tempo ajudando nas investigações a respeito de todo o caso Aizen já que conseguimos novas informações durante nosso “passeio” pra salvar o seu irmão, mas eles saberão se virar bem. Já fizemos suficiente – o vendedor respondeu.

\- Yoruichi-sama!!! – Soifon apareceu de repente – Aceite isso como um agradecimento por nos ajudar na missão! São alguns doces preparados pela associação feminina de shinigamis.

\- Obrigada Soifon – a morena agradeceu sorrindo.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partiriam em duas horas. Mas antes havia algo que a shinigami precisava fazer.

\- Então é aqui? – Ichigo perguntou.

\- Sim – ela se ajoelhou diante do túmulo, depositou algumas flores e permaneceu em silêncio e de olhos fechados por um bom tempo.

Minutos antes haviam feito o mesmo no túmulo de Hisana. Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad e Ukitake acompanhavam a tenente. Aquele era o túmulo de Kaien Shiba.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde, estavam na casa de Ichigo. Rukia conversava animadamente com as gêmeas e as três morriam de rir juntas. Ishiin terminava de arrumar a bagunça do jantar, boa parte já fora feita pelos outros quatro. Ichigo observava a diversão das três garotas com um sorriso bobo. Cerca de uma hora depois, Ishiin e as gêmeas já dormiam. Ichigo estava sentado na cama fitando o céu, estava lindo aquela noite. Ouviu a porta ser aberta.

\- Rukia?

\- Vim dar boa noite.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou a observar a imensidão azul-escura cheia de pontos brilhantes. Já haviam conversado tudo que podiam a respeito da estada em Hueco Mundo. Ele a abraçou.

\- Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem agora – ele falou – da última vez que estivemos aqui você estava chorando. Podia dormir aqui de novo.

Ela riu.

\- Idiota. Sabe que não podemos. Finalmente você ganhou a confiança do meu irmão até pra se casar comigo um dia. Eu não quero perder isso e acho que você também não.

Ela o apertou mais forte no abraço.

\- Boa noite – sussurrou e beijou-o.

Ele correspondeu.

\- Boa noite – falou baixinho quando se separaram e ela deixou o quarto após trocarem um sorriso.

Ele sentia que aquela não seria a última vez que os inimigos os incomodariam, mas por hora aproveitaria aquela paz. Sorriu satisfeito e jogou-se debaixo das cobertas, até que adormeceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o final. Espero que tenham gostado. =D Agradeço aos que acompanharam. ^^


End file.
